


永恒的完美循环/ A Perfect Loop Forever

by OmarIndeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed
Summary: Castiel在Mary的住处屋子醒来，Dean端来热咖啡开启人夫模式，他们的关系好像不止好朋友，今天打开不太对？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 相信我，阿丁吃错药了。

 

Castiel不需要睡觉，但他醒了过来，注意到自己躺在舒适柔软的大床上，周围环境很安静，这意味着他是安全的，暂时看来是这样。睁开双目的一刻，头顶天花板悬着的老式玻璃吊灯进入眼帘，蓝眼睛斜向一边，瞥见阳光透过半透明花朵图案的窗帘投射在桃木色地板上，显然不是汽车旅馆会有的装饰。他的身体陷在绵软的床垫里，身上覆盖的毛绒质地的毯子，一种极度舒适的感觉如低压电流般从他的皮囊表面穿流而过，怪异的感觉让他困惑。舒适和安宁，并不在Castiel的字典里经常出现。

 

问题1：我在哪里？

他在一个人类的房屋里，没有发现威胁，或许是个好预兆。

问题2：为什么会在这里？

Castiel开始搜索脑海中有价值的片段，或许因为一个重要的任务来到这里。

问题3：什么任务？

他很惊讶自己的反馈机制没有给出任何结果，人物和事件关联都变得很模糊。

问题4：或者没有任务？

他不明白。

问题5：接下来做什么？

……

 

一种莫名的恐慌把Castiel从床垫上拉回现实半坐起身，半张着嘴空洞地环顾着着暖白色的房间。

“早安，阳光少年！”

Dean出现在门口，端着一个双柄的餐盘，灿烂的笑容挂在猎人脸上，他朝Castiel吹了声口哨，左眼眨了一下。

“Dean？”

Castiel微微皱起眉头，脑袋不知觉地侧向一边。他的朋友之前也会拿他的“沟通技巧”取乐，但今天有些别的东西，Dean的神情放松，眼睛从Castiel所处的位置扫过，嘴角勾起隐晦的笑意。

Dean在取笑什么？

Castiel的眼睛不安地从猎人身上移开，希望从床上找到线索。不是大床，床的外形很普通，素色的床单，深色的毛毯……Castiel一路从床尾收缩视线，最后落在了自己身上。

为什么我没有穿衣服？

天使意识到自己正一丝不挂地坐在床垫上，裸露的上半身一览无余。在地球生活的几年，Castiel知道这是羞耻，他应该尽快用布料遮挡起来，于是抓起了毛毯……

“咳咳，别浪费了好风景。”

Dean的语调带着雀跃，完全不在意Castiel的尴尬，端着餐盘跨进房间。猎人穿着卡通图案的圆领T恤，松垮的裤衩，没有穿鞋。Castiel认识对方这么多年，即便在地堡里，也没见过猎人如此随意的打扮。在天使略显狐疑地持续打量中，Dean已经把屁股挪到床上，他把餐盘搁在床榻平坦的区域。

“我给你做了早餐。”

Castiel低头看着盘子，两杯美式咖啡和两块培根三明治。盛放食物的瓷器都有一圈描金的装饰，很像那种人类外祖母从二战保留下来的橱柜里会拿出来的东西。

“我……不需要食物。”

说完这句，Castiel感到有些抱歉。他是天使，人类的食物对他没有太多作用，而且尝起来好像分子的无序组合。他知道Dean一定是精心准备了早餐，在地堡生活时，猎人教过他如何使用咖啡机，而且要用专门尺寸的咖啡杯来盛放这种黑褐色的液体。Dean有时会忘记他是天使的事实，询问他要不要咖啡，但是培根三明治？

“我知道，”Dean浅笑着，“你可以看着我吃两份。”说着，猎人拿起三明治。

“Sam在哪里？”

这个问题是从两份食物展开的，虽然Castiel不吃东西，但他会从厨房里拿两只咖啡杯，做两杯美式，有时候是意式，这取决于咖啡机上的按钮选项。他不介意给兄弟做早餐服务，事实上这些人类活动能让Sam和Dean在紧张的猎魔工作中得以放松，Castiel很乐意效劳。

Dean正大口大口沉浸在面包片和奶酪培根的完美组合中，他吃东西的样子总是很投入，仿佛将食物从干燥的固态碾压咀嚼成半流质是普天下最享受的过程。在猎人完成一大口吞咽动作后，挑挑眉毛，

“Sam又开始他一年一度的苦行僧冥想之旅，这会儿多半是在森林里和他的驼鹿朋友一块鸣叫。”

Sam去度假了？兄弟没有在一起猎魔？这是好事吗？Castiel迫使自己调出Metatron灌输给他的知识库，试图用一本叫《心理学与生活》的著作来给自己作解释……

“他再不出去走走真的要发疯了，我尊重他的个人时间。”在Castiel开始认真研究斯坦福大学教授的理论研究之前，Dean给出了解释。“况且，我也需要个人时间。”猎人把大腿圈起来，放松地盘坐在床上。

“你跟我在一起，理论上，你不是一个人。”

在Crowley追踪Lucifer的日子让Castiel对“个人时间”有了很大的认识，这位来自地狱朋友一定深谙折磨灵魂的所有技法，比没人说话更恐怖的是24小时不间断地骚扰，那段时间Castiel的脑袋出现了水肿，他不得不悄悄用荣光修复皮囊的生理创伤。

“但我终于可以做喜欢的事情，不用担心讨厌鬼又来给我添麻烦。”Dean不会放过任何揶揄弟弟的机会，笑着调侃。

“做喜欢的事，像……吃东西？这就是你要做的。”

 “这就是我要做的。”Dean肯定了天使的陈述句，把蘸到奶酪的手指放进嘴里吸吮。

Castiel试图跟上Dean的语境。Dean在做他喜欢的事情，Castiel为朋友感到高兴，但他依旧不知道这和他有什么关系，而他在其中的任务又是什么。

“我要走了。”Castiel想下床，他动了掀开毛毯的心思，但很快意识到这样不可行，他皱起眉头，进退两难。

“为什么？”Dean有些惊讶，将之前搁在大腿上的碟子放回餐盘上，向Castiel挪进了一些，“你要去别处吗？”

“是的。”Castiel觉得这个问题是针对他离开床榻的企图。

“哪里？”

“我……不知道。”

这是事实，Castiel觉得自己不应该留在床上，留在可疑的人类居所，他还有任务，他必须马不停蹄地……但他不知道他的任务是什么。

“放松，抱抱熊，你哪儿都不用去，你和我在一起。”

抱抱熊是Dean给Castiel起的最早的绰号之一，起绰号是猎人的小癖好，Castiel并不在意，他听过更奇怪的。天使把目光扫过同伴的胸前，一个卡通模样的小熊身上写着“要抱抱”。

“那么我们就留在这儿？”

“是的，你和我。”Dean的笑容从未从嘴角消失，他看Castiel的样子，仿佛同伴是一块加了蛋白奶油的乳酪甜派。

“为什么？”

Castiel已经知道他必须和Dean待在一起，但任务是什么？他需要更多信息。

“因为……”

在猎人说完之前，身体已经探到Castiel跟前，把目光锁定在天使的嘴唇上，一毫米一毫米阅读着唇瓣的细微纹路。温热的呼吸距离Castiel的脸颊越来越近，Dean合上眼睛，将甜吻放在早就想好的地方。

Castiel有些不知所措，他能感到朋友湿润的舌尖正试图顺着双唇的边缘寻找突破口。Dean是在索吻吗？

“Dean?”

“怎么了？”Dean感觉到猎物从脱逃的企图，他睁开了眼睛，温柔地看着同伴。

“你在吻我。”

“正确，我在吻你。”多年的相处，猎人已经学会应付天使朋友的语境逻辑。

“为什么？”

Dean没有回答，用手指抵在Castiel的下巴上轻轻抬起天使朋友的脑袋，把四瓣嘴唇重新贴在了一起，不同的是，这次更为用力。他有力的手掌按在同伴的肩上，把人重新按回了床上。正面仰躺的Castiel感到Dean的舌头已经成功突破防守进入他的阵地，在这个局面下，他该回应吗？

在接吻的问题上，Castiel不是新手了，他知道程序，还有人类这个行为的含义。这是请求发生性关系的信号吗？Meg吻过他，暗示他要发生些“点披萨”的事情，Castiel觉得自己知道“移动家具”的涵义，不过直到April出现，才对人体的生理反应有了实际了解。April是女性皮囊，而他是男性皮囊，失去荣光唤醒了Castiel的生理感知，似乎事情发展还挺顺其自然的。但是两具男性皮囊交媾程序是否有差异，斯坦福的研究著作里似乎没有提到？

相比Castiel的无措，Dean似乎已经知道下一步要做什么。他的手掌从肩头一路摸到同伴的锁骨，顺着喉结凸起持续描摹下颌的曲线，最后停留在耳垂的软肉上抚弄。猎人的另一只手同样没有闲着，在找到身体平衡后，就从枕头上移开，滑进Castiel柔软又杂乱的短发里摩挲。

Castiel陷入疑惑的漩涡，千百种设问通向亿万种可能的答案。撇去人类行为的具体过程，和好友发生性关系正常吗？更重要的是，和Dean？Castiel觉得有必要弄清动机和原因，所以他必须阻止同伴的行为。这就引发下一个问题：

他能对Dean说不吗？

Castiel从不拒绝Dean。Dean想任何事，任何东西，Castiel都会赴汤蹈火帮助实现，这是他的任务。他愿意为Dean付出一切，性交也包括其中。

下一个问题：

Dean喜欢女人，至少长久如此。Castiel的皮囊是男性，Dean真的感兴趣吗？

“啊！”

Castiel没有忍住从乳尖传来的突如其来的刺激，应激反应促使他推开了Dean，非常大力的那种。他扯过毛毯覆盖在裸露的肌肤上，惊恐地看着床上另一个人。

Dean在推力下斜躺到床垫上，不慎引发了咖啡杯的颤动，手疾眼快用指尖止住险些被撞翻的香醇液体。挽救了餐盘上的地震危机。Dean舔舔牙齿，坏笑道，“啊，抱歉，我没想到你这么敏感。”

“Dean？”Castiel攥着毛毯的一角，不由蜷缩起来。

Dean又被逗乐了，他耸耸肩扮作无辜状，“我们还有一整天，慢慢来。”猎人从床上翻了下去，端起餐盘往门外走。临走前，猎人回过头，“难道这不是完美的一天？”

 

事情不太对。Castiel对自己说。


	2. Chapter 2

确认Dean离开了房间，Castiel掀开毛毯翻下床。天使站在地板上，先注意到窗户，透过半透明的窗帘，外头是普通社区的林荫道，一个骑自行车的男人从路上经过，看起来没什么威胁。Castiel转过头再次环顾了房间，看见了的单人沙发上叠放的衣服。这是他的衣服，按照从左到右的顺序按照类别依次摆放，内裤和领带被放在了最右端。有一个可能的设想在天使的脑海里升起，Dean给他整理了衣服，这很像他的作风，猎人喜欢物品井然有序，沙发上衬衫的折叠方式和Dean旅行袋的法兰绒如出一辙。Castiel拿起衬衫，平整的布料顺着自重滑落展开，似乎比他从店里买走时还要干净——这是他成为人类时，用Gas-n-Sip打工的薪水买的，一段奇妙的经历——这身行头此后被毁坏过很多次，Castiel并没有太过在意，重获荣光让事情变得简单，只要稍加魔法就可以让衣料回到最初的状态。不过衬衫看起来和他用魔法恢复的状态不太一样，更像是被清洗熨烫过。在Castiel的经历里，此前只有一个人清洗过他的衣服，不过事实证明这番好意不过是April偷走天使之刃的策略。

天使之刃！

Castiel紧张起来，现在他一丝不挂，离开了随身的武器让他感到莫名的不安。他丢下衬衫，摸向长裤和风衣叠放的地方，银色的利刃从衣料中间滚落出来。熟悉的金属握柄攥在掌心里，踏实感穿过手臂传递回来，Castiel把利刃悬于胸前，长舒一口气。

“哦！Castiel！”背后传来一个女人的声音，先是惊叫，随即又转为尴尬地笑声。Castiel警觉地转过身，Mary出现在门口。女猎人迅速将脑袋瞥到一边，用手背轻遮嘴唇，掩饰脸上的尴尬。

这的确很尴尬。

展露在这位成年女性面前的，是Castiel裸露的男性皮囊。Hannah曾问过Castiel暴露人类皮囊是否让他不舒服，他否定了下属的质疑，和所有天使一样，Castiel没有感觉皮囊暴露与否和他的使用有何关联。当Hannah到他藏身的居所时，他披着浴室找到的浴袍打开门，下属用一种诡异的眼神扫过他的下体，Castiel意识到暴露等同于尴尬，于是调整了衣料的覆盖面积。Hannah一直对体验人类生活抱有好奇，她决定尝试像人类那样淋浴，在毫无预兆的前提下宽衣解带。Castiel的目光略过Hannah，一具肌肉匀称凹凸有致的成熟女性皮囊，熟悉的尴尬感如条件反射跃入天使的脑海，他们互相学习对方处理面对人类行为该有的表现，显然是一条歧途。相比而言，Dean是很好的学习参照榜样，猎人教导Castiel假扮FBI时要更注意仪表，谎言可以换来总统的职位，诸如此类。这些建议很有效，当他将头发梳理整齐，系紧领结后，进出警方的封锁现场没遇到过阻拦。与此同时，Dean又教他在和异性约会时可以解开衣领纽扣，适度暴露身体，增加对异性的吸引。Mary现在的年龄和Jimmy留下的皮囊生理年龄相近，但就她依旧是Dean的母亲这点事实上，Castiel推测出自己裸露的身体一定给对方造成巨大的困扰，是尴尬的。Castiel将手里的天使之刃放低，挡在了下身前头，他知道这是最尴尬的部位。

“咳咳，我还是先下楼，Dean在厨房里。”说罢，Mary带着复杂的表情转身离开。

Castiel叹了口气，脑袋耷拉下来，分析解读人类交流过程中的隐藏涵义让他心力交瘁。

 

迅速穿好衣服，遮蔽了身体后，Castiel把天使之刃藏进风衣袖管里，这让他感到安全。下楼时，Dean和Mary正趴在厨房料理台的对角，各自对着平板手机疯狂点按，人类发明的“神奇砖块”传出滑稽的声响配乐。

“该死的，你又赢了，我真不该教你接触现代科技。”Dean将脑袋重重磕在台面上，一脸的懊丧。

“这很简单，如果你坚持做完每周报纸上的填字游戏。”

“Sammy总是抢先一步填完，我都没有练习的机会。”Dean争辩道，他把手机推到一边，双臂撑在料理台上直起身子，看见从楼梯上走下来的Castiel，“小蜜蜂终于离巢了？”顺便眨了一下眼。

Castiel感觉Dean希望他走近一步说话，但同时又记得自己对Mary说过的，希望母子俩花更多时间相处，多多培养感情。看到厨房里两人相处融洽，Castiel更觉得自己不该打搅“Winchesters亲情时间”。

“我去外面，呃……那是我要去的地方。”

Castiel喃喃自语。他从没来过这个房子，里头的格局和陈设如此陌生，当他穿过二楼走廊时，瞥见另一个卧房的陈设，除了类似的大床和吊灯，床头柜上放了一些相框。Castiel没有进去细看，他知道如果不是为了侦查任务，这样的行为和外人入侵没有区别，一种强烈的预感暗示Castiel，他不属于这里，应该离开。

“Cas？”猎人追了过去，把同伴拦在了楼梯和大门的过道中间。Dean抓住Castiel的上臂，牵扯之下把人调转面向自己，一个健步已经站在天使的“个人空间”里，他的臂膀穿过对方的身侧，揽在了Castiel的腰间。“你和我在一起，还记得么？”猎人的绿眸子闪着奇异的光芒，Castiel的脸上一定长了什么特别的东西让他如此着迷。

“咳咳，”Mary跟了出来，面对两个男孩的举动没有任何惊讶，反而露出满意的微笑，“事实上我才是要出门的那个，你们可以在这儿待到明天早上，帮我照看房子。”女主人侧身从儿子身边穿过，走向门口的挂钩，拿起一件军绿的外套披在身上。

“你要去哪儿？”Dean依旧搂着Castiel，头撇到老妈所在的方向。

“Jody警官家，她答应教我烹饪课，然后和两个女孩一起看《女子监狱》最新季，过个女士之夜。”Mary笑盈盈地作答，这位母亲已经适应她的新生活。

“那部在监狱里搞的拉拉片？”Dean挑起一根眉毛。

“我不知道，听起来挺有趣的。”Mary蹲下开始绑紧靴子的系带，“Jody建议我申请个Netflix账号，这样可以减少打游戏的时间。”

“有道理。Cas也喜欢Netflix，”Dean突然看向怀里的人，用另一只手扣住放在Castiel腰上的手腕，将同伴在胸口挤了一下，“我甚至怀疑他对电视剧的着迷已经超过对我的感觉。”

在Castiel解除Rowena的疯狗咒之后修养的时间里，的确对Netflix产生了极大的迷恋，或者说，连续不间断的剧集是他逃避恐惧的借口，Netflix上有看不完的剧，看完了还可以重播，这样就永远不用走出地堡面对现实问题。当好朋友们在外拯救世界，他却把时间浪费在娱乐上，Dean突然重提了这段经历，Castiel万分羞愧地抿起嘴唇。

“我要走了，你们好好看家，爱你们。”Mary甩出一个飞吻，踏着勤快的步子从大门离开。

“Dean？能放开我了吗？”Castiel发现已经被搂了五分钟那么长，这是个记录。

“永远不。”Dean拒绝了同伴的请求，他的光脚蹭在Castiel裤管上，抵着对方的脚踝驱使两人挪进客厅。好几次Castiel担心自己坚硬的皮鞋会不慎踩伤对方的脚趾，导致他步履蹒跚，几次险些跌倒。每每Castiel感觉自己马上要失去平衡时，Dean有力的臂膀就会楼紧，将两具身体贴得更近。不知觉间，他们已经来到客厅，Dean的脚踩住Castiel的皮鞋，用前倾的身体蹭向同伴的胸口，后者在进退两难的压迫中失去了平衡，一屁股摔在长条沙发里。Castiel陷入身后的海绵垫里，不断后缩。

Dean想干什么？

答案是显而易见的，猎人单膝顺势跪在同伴跌落方位一侧，弯下腰继续向Castiel后缩的方向凑近，双臂分别撑在同伴腰部两侧的软垫上。软垫随着压力凹陷下去，顺带着Dean的身体更加靠近，Castiel呈仰面瘫倒的姿势处于对方身下，面颊因为紧张产生了异样的潮热感，困惑伴随无助的情绪生成一股电流从他的脊髓深处迸发出来。

“不，Dean！”Castiel喊了出来。

“不？”猎人停了下来，嘴角抿起一丝坏笑。

“你不知道你在做什么。”

“哦，我知道。”Dean对自己的回答十分肯定，他的双手突然扣在了Castiel的腰冀，将同伴本就僵硬的身体激得颤抖起来。Castiel的世界开始天旋地转，他被人殴打过、折磨过，各种毛骨悚然伤害他都经历过，但是从没有预料到会现在这样，被一个简简单单的动作制服，酥麻酸软的感觉传遍了全身，肢体的支配机制全面失效，他甚至无法驱动自己的四肢去反抗。Dean预料到Castiel的反应，甚至有些洋洋自得，这时他松开了对方，弯起膝盖坐在了自己的小腿上，侧身歪倒在同伴身边，自顾自笑起来。

危机解除后，Castiel的喉结不自在的翻滚了一下，卡在了领带的结扣上。“你在挑逗我，我明白了。”这是天使能得出的唯一结论

“我们有一整天呢。”Dean伸出跟手指，点在身边人的鼻尖上。

“别这样！”Castiel皱起鼻子上的皮肤，他拍开了对方的手指，随即又后悔这么做。Dean不过是个人类，他的行为不会对Castiel造成肉体的伤害，而反之则不然。蓝眼珠不安地在眼眶里来回打转，考虑如何将自己从局面中解救出来，同时又不会惹恼朋友的可行方案。

“那怎么样？要不要回房间，我们可以继续早上没完成的……”Dean还在逗他。

“你怎么了，Dean？”Castiel不想回到房间，也不敢细想Dean暗示他们“没完成的”具体内容，但他认定同伴的举动很古怪，很不对劲。

“我很好啊，棒极了。”Dean摊开手掌作无辜状。

“你很古怪。”Castiel眯起眼睛，试图从对方脸上找到答案。

“你，呆头天使Castiel，说我古怪？”

很多人都说Castiel古怪，但说的最多的还是Dean，大概可以多列出一百条因为天使生疏的“人类技能”引发的古怪。但Castiel相信自己的直觉，他只是需要有力的证据。

“你……不是你自己。”

“不是我自己？”Dean的绿眸子从同伴脸上拿开，从头到脚将自己扫视了一遍，然后嘟嘴做了个怪腔，“要我拿圣水和银刀测试一下吗？”

“别动。”Castiel坐起身子，捧住了Dean的脸把人按住，开始检测猎人的生理特征。

瞳孔正常，呼吸平稳，心率75跳/分钟，胃液酸度有点高，或许和刚刚吃过早餐有关……最重要的是，Dean的灵魂在容器中存放安好，没有恶魔入侵的迹象。

“要伸舌头测体温吗？我保证这次一定配合。”

在Castiel搞清Dean的意思前，猎人将前者的手指放进了嘴里含住，温度透过湿润的口腔从指间传递回来。

“你的体温很正常。”Castiel确认了反馈。

但猎人似乎还有别的打算，他的舌头绕着Castiel的手指打转，将层层唾液包裹浸润在指缘的皮肤上。Dean阻止对方抽回手指的企图，并开始利用手腕的活动在嘴唇间微微抽动，吸允起来。循序渐进中，Castiel的整根手指吞没到对方的口腔中，温暖的舌头卷起两侧的肌肉，将圆柱体完美的包裹起来。Dean的嘴唇包裹着食指的根部一路滑倒指尖，最后用舌头将Castiel从嘴里轻轻堆了出去。手指湿润的皮肤遇到空气后，水分蒸发随即带来凉意。他们看着彼此，Dean满意的笑容映入Castiel骤皱的瞳孔中，千万种情绪犹如干燥膨胀的棉花球一股脑塞进天使的喉咙，堵得他哑口无言。

“还有什么要检查？都在这里。”Dean舒展身体，故意将大腿打开。

“这……不…合适。”

Castiel的心脏莫名其妙加快了速率，超过了他习惯维持在60到70跳/分钟的合理范围，他预感Dean还会继续朝他过来，于是一个激灵从沙发上跳了起来，站到了远处，和朋友保持人类设定的合理距离。

“如果你不喜欢医疗题材，我们换个频道。”Dean懒洋洋的陷在沙发里，这会儿仰面瘫倒调整为更舒服的坐姿，十指交叉放在肚皮上，脑袋歪向天花板，迸发起活跃的遐想，“我们有100个频道，24小时滚动播出，时政、谈话、汽车、美食……不要警匪片，我恨死警匪片了……我们还可以改编一部自己的《女子监狱（Orange is New Black）》，橙色很配你。”Dean一定是想到了什么滑稽的画面，抑制不住的笑声从胸腔中迸发出来，他的肩膀也随之抖动。

“Dean！事情不对！这个地方有问题！”Castiel大喊起来，他无法在同伴的玩笑声中正常思考面临的困境。

“妈妈住这儿，能有什么毛病？”Dean不以为意，摊开手掌，“我知道还不太完美，她还在适应，等我和Sam有空会装饰一下，看起来更有家庭氛围。”

“是的，氛围！”Castiel惊觉地抓住关键词，“这里的氛围很古怪，整个房子，还有社区……”

说着，Castiel将目光投到落地窗外的林荫道上，一个男人骑着自行车正好由此经过。这一瞬间，Castiel全身的肌肉都崩住了，他的心脏狠狠抽动了一下，释放出一大泵血液涌向每一根血管。

“就是这个！”

一个健步冲到了落地窗便，他望着自行车男人的背影，同一个场景的同一个动作，犹如CCTV循环重播。Castiel不需要怀疑自己是否眼花看错，他转过脸焦虑地看着完全状况外的同伴。

 

这是个……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你倒是把话说完呀！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：珍爱生命，远离熟人作案~

 

 

Castiel醒了过来，天使不需要睡觉，但他再次醒了过来。躺在绵软的床垫上，同一个吊灯出现在视线中。Castiel挪动身体，毛毯的纤维蹭过肌肤的感觉似曾相识，阳光从相同的角度透过花朵图案的窗帘照进来。他再次一丝不挂坐起身体，角落的单人沙发上摆放着他的衣服，内裤和领带在最右侧，熨烫过的衬衫，长裤叠放在风衣上头。

“早安，阳光少年！”

Dean出现在门口，挂着灿烂的笑容问好，端着双柄餐盘，两只咖啡杯的装饰图案在自然光线散发金色的折射。

“Dean？”Castiel情不自禁地呼唤了同伴的名字。

猎人雀跃地吹了声口哨，用同一边的眼睛对床上的人眨了一下。这次Castiel知道Dean在暗示什么，但他无意遮挡，他的思维被一吨的困惑占据。

“真是道风景。”Dean的目光依旧在同伴身上来回打量，伴随着雀跃的情绪，他端着餐盘坐在床上。“我给你做了早餐。”两杯美式咖啡，两份培根三明治。

“我……不需要食物。”Castiel说。

“我知道，你可以看着我吃两份。”Dean拿起了食物。

“Sam在哪里？”

“Sam又开始他一年一度的苦行僧冥想之旅，这会儿多半是在森林里和他的驼鹿朋友一块鸣叫。他再不出去走走真的要发疯了，我尊重他的个人时间。”

一模一样的对话，分毫不差，Castiel的舌头僵住了，他知道如果他继续，Dean还会继续重复。

“我觉得这很好，我终于可以做自己喜欢的事情了。”在同伴沉默的时候，Dean继续着话题。他舔了舔手指上的奶酪残留，用挑逗的眼神从Castiel脸上扫过。

这次天使对猎人的企图已经有了准备，在Dean凑过来之前，Castiel从床上翻了下去。这个动作几乎是在连滚带爬中完成了，当裸露的肌肤完全暴露在空气中时，他能感受到从背后袭来的目光，如一层令人窒息的热浪，从他的皮囊表面拂过，没有放过任何一个角落。Castiel只想逃走，但是想到Mary也在房子里，必须尽快穿上衣服。他弓着背走向单人沙发，不自在的感觉传遍每个毛孔，因为知道Dean不会放过享受饱览“风景”的机会，这让踱向目的地的每一步都如踩在烧红的火炭上般备受折磨。Castiel闭了一下眼睛，好将不自在的感觉从脑袋里挤走，他看准了内裤的方位抓起，有生之年第一次感觉这块的布料是世界上最重要的物件。

很可惜，Dean没有放过这个机会向同伴吹口哨。“这么好的屁股，遮起来太可惜了。”这是新内容。

Castiel背对着床上人把注意力放在穿衣程序上，他抖开干净的衬衫，手臂穿过袖管时，稍稍的宽慰感从胃部袭来。每多遮盖一寸的身体，他就距离Dean的揶揄远了一些。

“我烫衣服时发现我们的尺寸差不多，你可以穿我的衬衫，会很匹配。”Dean端着咖啡评头论足起来。

“这一身对我就足够了。”Castiel回应，尽量不理会对方字里行间的歧义。他迅速扣好纽扣，然后抓起长裤。

“你的大腿很结实，穿短裤会很好看。”Dean的注意力移到还没来得及遮盖的地方，抓住一切机会调侃。

“你不穿短裤，Sam不穿短裤，为什么我要穿。”Castiel轻轻叹了口气，无奈地回应着。

“家里可以随意，我在地堡也经常穿短裤。”Dean搬出事实。猎人偶尔会穿短裤，不过总是藏在Sam所说的“死人浴袍”下，并没有不得体的地方。

Castiel拿起皮带着手穿在裤腰上，现在身体大部分都遮住了，他可以放缓节奏更从容不迫些。整个过程中，Castiel一直保持背对同伴，一方面出于条件反射的尴尬，另一方面，他实在不知道怎么面对。不过他忽略了一个事实，即便穿上衣服，不代表100%的安全。在毫无察觉间，Castiel感觉有物体靠近站在了他的后背上，不寒而栗的恐慌从脊柱散开让身体开始僵硬。Dean不规矩的手已经攀上他的腰冀，插进裤边和衬衫的缝隙，沿着他的周身从后腰滑向小腹。

“Dean，你在干什么。”即便天使知道拿同伴无可奈何，还是发出了抗议。

“别管我，你继续。”Dean的面颊从后蹭在Castiel的肩胛骨上，然后把下巴颏搁在了天使的肩上。

他们的距离又站近了几分，Castiel握着皮带的两头，不知如何是好。

Dean的指尖玩弄着同伴已经扣上的前襟，“要帮忙吗？”说话间，热气从Castiel的脖子上吹过，痒痒的感觉让天使不知觉地颤抖了一下。即便只是非常微小的变化，信号还是通过贴近的身体传递回问话人那里。Dean抓住了Castiel的双手，包裹在自己的掌心里，渐渐攥紧。他在帮他扣好皮带扣，带孔洞的那头已经找到了锁头的位置插入进去，随着皮带收紧，Castiel不禁深吸了一口气，腹部随之收缩起来。

“合适的时候就告诉我。”Dean温柔的声音传进耳蜗，Castiel有些迷失自我。

皮带越收越紧，很快便超过了舒适的口径，Castiel能感觉到坚硬的皮革勒进他的肉里，呼吸的空间越来越小。

“停下。”Castiel的口气小心翼翼，他不确定背后人的想法。

“我说还有空间。”Dean握着同伴的手，将皮带尾端继续向锁扣入口送。

“我说停下！”在被勒死之前，Castiel提高了音量重复了自己的请求。

“好的。”Dean按照吩咐松开了，皮带从锁扣里回抽，将人类皮囊释放回到舒适的范围，在彻底松开之前，扣在了Castiel常用的那格孔洞上。

“能松开我吗？” 上一条指令同伴照办了，Castiel尝试继续命令猎人。

“永远不。”一条重复对话。

Castiel抽了一口凉气，他勉强扭过头，瞥头看向窗外的街景，男人骑着自行车从同一个方向经过。

就是这个！

Castiel的瞳孔骤然收缩，他从Dean的环绕中挣脱出来，不再顾忌Dean的意愿。他不知如何解释，但这个骑车的男人是条重要的线索，他必须追上去。他没有时间顾忌自己的鞋在哪里，赤着脚冲出了房间，他三步并作两步从楼梯跑下，动静惊动了厨房的Mary，女猎人急忙探出脑袋。

“Castiel？”

“对不起，Mary！”

 

Castiel必须找到答案，关于这个诡异的早晨的解释，他拉开了大门……

 

 

……

 

吊灯，窗帘，阳光，没有Dean。

Castiel觉得他应该抓紧时机，在同伴出现之前去寻找自行车男人，上一次问题出在哪里？哦，他为什么要纠结是不是要穿衣服呢？Castiel抓起毛毯披在身上，下床走向窗户死死地顶着街上的风吹草动。

“早安，阳光少年！”Dean的呼唤准时出现了。

“抱歉，Dean。”

Castiel皱了皱眉头，回避对面投来目光的交流，他用肩膀撞开了猎人，丝毫不在意泼洒在餐盘里一片狼藉的咖啡渍……

“Castiel？”Mary的呼唤。

“对不起，Mary。”

 

他拉开了大门……

 

 

……

 

 

吊灯，阳光，没有Dean。

毛毯，窗户。

“早安，阳光少年！”

Castiel闭上了眼睛，在噩梦的循环吐出疲惫的叹息。

“Cas？”猎人疑惑的呼唤还在耳边盘旋。

“对不起，Dean。”

 

毛毯滑落到地上，天使有力的双臂抬起窗户的开合……

 

……

 

 

同一个房间，同一个吊灯，再一次，Castiel从床上醒来。他的头瞬间裂成无数瓣，从皮囊上瓦解，成为宇宙中的灰尘……

“早安，阳光少年！”

托盘，美式咖啡，培根三明治。

“啊，做好以后我意识到这家伙不吃东西，嘿，管他呢。”Dean坐在床上抓起三明治。

“Sam这会儿多半是在森林里和他的驼鹿朋友一块鸣叫，嬉皮士疯子。”猎人重复着弟弟的行踪。

“我可要好好享受生活。”猎人吻了Castiel，舌尖从唇缝溜了进去，将含有植物纤维和乳制品分子的混合物送进了对方嘴里。

这次Castiel没有反抗，整个宇宙都乱套了，不知道是寻找重复出现的自行车男人比较重要，还是把好朋友已经放进他嘴里舌头赶出来具有优先级。

“Dea……”Castiel勉强从被占据的口腔中发出声音……

 

 

……

 

 

“早安，阳光少年！”

“Dean！我们需要谈谈！”Castiel异常严肃地看着门口的人，无视对方轻浮的目光在自己身上打转。

“听起来很严重。”猎人的笑容还挂在脸上，端着餐盘楞在门口。

“的确很严重。”Castiel裹着毛毯，以一种类似印度苦行僧的造型走到伙伴面前，“放下培根三明治！我知道你想干嘛，不要这样！”

“好吧。”Dean耸耸肩，将餐盘随手搁在了靠墙的矮柜上，随着同伴走进房间。

“我们困住了，这所房子，这个空间，是个循环。”Castiel在空地来回踱步，眉头紧缩。

“嗯，你是说……”Dean伸出手指在空气里比划了一圈，“Mary的房子。”

“自行车男人，他应该随时会出现！”Castiel等不及对放跟上自己的思绪，已经挨在了窗台上，林荫道空无一人。

“Mary没有定购牛奶，如果你在等这个。”Dean半抬着眉毛，一手端着咖啡一手插在裤衩的兜里，顺着Castiel目光的方向眺望，不过是宁静优美的树荫绵延数里。

“Dean，你要相信我。”Castiel突然紧紧抓住同伴的手腕，太多无法解释的现象让他有些失控，没有注意到咖啡从杯中泼出来。

“放松，小老虎。我看你还是别碰咖啡因了。”Dean把咖啡杯放在窗台上，甩干手背上的咖啡渍。

“自行车男人是关键。”Castiel瞪着Dean，希望对方能明白。

Dean给了同伴一脸疑惑的反应，不过马上又绽放出温柔的笑容，他的手指关节蹭在Castiel的毛毯上。“你只是太紧张了，有什么办法能让你放松的呢？我来想想办法。”Dean舔舔嘴唇，一丝笑意从嘴角透露除了，不知觉间，已经站到了Castiel的“个人空间”里。

帮帮我！

Castiel的祈祷变成呜咽被猎人滚烫的激吻送回了喉咙深处。毛毯依旧被天使紧紧攥在胸前，却无法逃脱猎人愈演愈烈的掌控，他的后颈被托送往Dean的嘴唇靠近，而另一只手在他腹部展开的攻势。天使有两个选择，放弃毛毯，这样他就能把手腾出来，哦不，在这种情况下暴露肌肤的面积只能让事情更糟。

Dean在毛毯无数的褶皱中找到了空隙，他的指尖拨开布料，触到鲜活温热的肌肤。手掌从腹部开始，慢慢摩挲，感受着急促呼吸下越来越激烈的肌肉起伏。Dean知道自己要什么，而且志在必得，他的手指慢慢向着深处探去。指尖从毛发生长的边缘开始探索，自然的，未经修剪的部分。猎人不太同意私处的修剪，他喜欢亚洲大波美女杂志呈现的天然的感觉。Cas柔软、切到好处的毛发，在手掌下产生痒痒的触感，自然形态的阴茎隐藏在毛发的保护下，很大程度上挑起了Dean的性致。猎人能感觉到因为他的靠近使对方产生的反应，但这对猎人来说，是个预感极好的邀请。

Castiel在被握住的那一刻放弃了抵抗，柔软、还是自然形态分身包裹在猎人温暖的手掌里，经历难以名状的抚摸慢慢昂起头。很早以前他就注意到皮囊在特定情况下会有勃起反应，而且不在他的控制范围，无法用魔法将其撤销。Dean提醒过不要在一屋子人的情况下看毛片，猎人会故意遮挡电脑上正在播放的画面不让他看见，很长时间Castiel都以为不能看毛片，后来知道不是毛片本身的问题，而是看毛片会产生勃起，在一屋子人面前勃起是尴尬的行为。在他有荣光保护的时候，勃起并不常见，甚至是罕见，而他会选择无视。直到变成人类的一刻，勃起反应变得生动而紧迫，如同扼在私处的无形怪手，迫使他将问题的优先级提到最前。幸运的是，他遇到了April（后来证明并不走运），在他们接吻的时候他的分身变得极其不安分，宽衣解带之际，小家伙几乎是蹦出了裤裆。在天使仅有的经历中，交媾全过程April几乎没有触碰过Castiel的阴茎，除了塞进自己体内的那一刹那。Castiel在Dean的触碰下慢慢充血肿胀起来，这正常吗？除了毛片、接吻，直接触碰也可以导致勃起，Castiel的生理知识又得到了补充。

毛毯掉在了地上，勃起的阴茎、杂乱的毛发，和底下若隐若现暗红色的睾丸，Castiel的身前一览无遗。小兄弟已经精神饱满，达到完全充血完全勃起状态，房间里的两人同时感受到这个变化给他们带来的惊喜。惊讶之间，Castiel的蓝眼睛略过Dean的绿眸子，羞愧伴随脸颊上阵阵潮热让天使避开了对方灼热的目光，飘忽的眼神落在了猎人坚定的握手上。Dean慢慢地撸动摩挲着Castiel分身表面干燥而敏感的皮肤，以不快的速率将难以名状的快感有节奏地推向同伴——这是种全新的，无法抗拒的全面倒戈。不同于黑暗中，躺在April湿滑柔软的女性阴道中抽动的探索，站在阳光明亮的房间里，接受来自一个男人有力带着粗糙的安抚，无法抗拒的抚慰压倒式地冲击着Castiel的脑海，激起愉悦的浪花，化作一阵喘息从Castiel的嘴边溜出，泄露了他的秘密。

“你喜欢这样？”猎人的嘴角扬起得意的弧度。

Castiel咬住下唇，更重从喘息从胸膛迸发出来，他喜欢。

“你还想要更多吗？”Dean挑逗式地询问。

猎人压下身体，双膝跪在了地板上，他的脸距离对方的部位不到十个厘米。Castiel颤抖起来，强烈的情绪波动转换成强劲的电子脉冲从他的神经网中穿流而过，发生在皮下关于欲望和迟疑的激烈角逐，化作羞愤促使他攥紧了拳头。

“说出来，说你想要更多。”猎人的手指轻轻托起同伴饱满的阴囊，从底部施以揉搓，快感再次向Castiel的腹股沟袭来。

“Dean，我……”

只要说是，说他要更多，Castiel很肯定Dean会给他更多。部分残存的理智敲击着他的大脑，事情已经发展得太离谱，他应该对自己将要提出的索求感到羞愧和畏惧。习惯使然，蓝眼睛再次不安地瞥到一边，在空洞的林荫道中搜索……一条出路？

 

自行车男人，从同一条街道，同一个方向，同一个速率，再次出现……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关键时刻，就断电了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心累，对方拒绝了你的撸管邀请

 

 

Castiel盯着吊灯，深深叹了口气。他知道他无法打破循环，或许事情要永远这样继续下去，无论是谁在幕后主使，都让他深感无力招架。

Castiel的手不自觉地摸到下腹，柔软、自然状态的分身同样有气无力。刚才，或者说上一个循环，发生了什么？哦，对了，Dean在给他手淫。Castiel知道真正的Dean绝对不会这么做，他的朋友喜欢女人，丰满圆润的乳房，细腻的肤质，湿滑的阴道。但是假Dean正好相反，不断凑近、亲昵、调戏，用各种手段暗示他的企图，Castiel还没愚钝到不谙人事，每一次假Dean进入他的“个人空间”，都能感觉到对方强烈占有欲的性冲动，而天使在节节败退的游戏中，渐渐放弃了准则，重要的准则。假Dean想击垮他！这个幻化成他好朋友的男人，整个事件的幕后操纵者，不管他是谁，想击垮Castiel，这就是最终目的！

自行车男人不是关键，而是假Dean！

 

“早安，阳光少年！”

Castiel发誓再多听一遍这句招呼，他会把墙壁打穿。

“有人趁我不在就悄悄开始派对了。”

伴随着口哨声，Castiel意识到自己的手还放在分身上，不过他无意挪开。羞耻感并不适用于这个宇宙，他不会再让假Dean趁此揶揄他，“你不是真的，走开。”Castiel空洞地看着天花板，一动不动。

“这算是邀请吗？”假Dean当然毫不在意同伴的情绪。这次他把托盘留在了矮柜上，俯身直接爬上了床，他的手掌落在了Castiel的额头，开始撩拨天使细碎的乱发，然后是眉毛，然后是鬓角。

“这不是真的，你不是真的。”Castiel重复 了一遍。

“好吧，”Dean嘟嘴做了个怪腔，随后凑过去吻了天使，预料之中地，将舌头伸进对方嘴里。舔了一圈以后，意犹未尽地用手指将同伴嘴角的唾液擦掉，“够真吗？”

“无论你是谁，你不是他。”Castiel轻轻摇了摇头，闭上眼睛，“你想击垮我，从精神上摧毁我，我明白了。”

“我想让你感觉更好，而且你不正需要这个吗？”Dean掀起毛毯的一角，揭开黑暗中偷偷进行的勾当，“为什么不让我帮你呢？”说着，猎人温暖略微粗糙的手掌已经顺着布料缝隙探了进去。

Castiel无法否认手淫给身体带来巨大的快感，这超过了言语词汇的形容，如果回到真实的世界，从今往后他或许该多多进行这方面的体验。Castiel从不知道他会需要手淫，直到尝试以后，这个没有羞耻的宇宙正在影响他，生理的欲望被扭曲和放大着。这一切都不是真的，那该去享受这虚假的愉悦吗？

Dean的手，或者随便是谁的，在毛毯下有节奏的撸动起伏，Castiel的分身在抚弄中慢慢膨胀，愉悦的快感如阵阵浪花，再次将Castiel拍碎在欲望的峭壁上。Castiel半张开嘴，越来越急促的喘息变成一声低吼，从喉咙深处冲出，他扬起面孔大口呼吸着空气。

猎人试图索吻的企图被Castiel及时发觉了，他将手掌挡在面前，一把抓住对方的下颚推了出去。他不再担心会不会伤害到Dean，因为这不是Dean，都不是真的。猎人无比惊讶地看着同伴，停下了手里的动作。

“我不需要你！”

Castiel的口吻非常冷淡，按住Dean的手腕将其从下身拿开，在对方反应过来之前，把猎人的胳膊扭到了背后。Castiel都忘了自己多强壮，强壮到可以完全制服Dean。

假Dean被妞转过身体，半跪半爬地单臂撑在床垫上保持平衡，他并没有为Castiel的粗暴感到愤怒，相反口气更为兴奋，“简直受宠若惊，小翅膀，如果你想从后面来……”

“下去！”Castiel命令道。他的膝盖在Dean的屁股上顶了一下，人就被踢下了床，两人一前一后挪向卧房大门。猎人踉踉跄跄找回平衡后，几次试图转过来，无奈胳膊依旧被钳制，Castiel不会让对方得逞的。

Castiel很强壮，这一轮的胜利是属于他的。重重地关上房门，突然失去了力气跪在地板上。他低头喘着粗气，不是因为惊吓，不是愤怒，而是纯粹的兴奋。他很兴奋，分身也是。肿胀、饱满的阴茎挺立在大腿的根部，召唤着天使应该对自己的皮囊做些什么。

“Cas，你在里头做什么，让我进来。”假Dean在门外柔声劝说着。这个宇宙在玩弄他，让他屈服于淫欲本能，真是个险恶的阴招。

不！

 

现在Castiel脑袋很清楚，他回过头，看向窗户……

 

 

……

 

 

“闭嘴，Dean！”Castiel以最快的速度关上了房门。

“Cas？你还好吗？”门外传来Dean的问候。

“走开！”

尽管上了保险，Castiel还是担心对方有办法进来，于是转身坐下用背抵在了门板上。他松弛，皱缩的阴囊袋贴在微凉的地板上，一阵极其微小的刺激从腹股沟传来。

这就是你要的？让我屈服于本能？Castiel懊丧地抬起头，盯着半透明窗帘外模糊的宇宙质问道。

“你没在里头自我释放吧？如果是这样，多给你几分钟。”Dean调侃着，揶揄着。

“混蛋！”

Castiel很少骂脏话，人类词汇库里有一半是关于他父亲的，他会尽量避免使用。Dean说脏话，还喜欢给Castiel的脏话组词挑毛病。去他的的！如果Castiel骂脏话，这代表他很生气，他不在意是否冒犯父亲，所以为什么就连如何使用脏话来组词还要被挑毛病呢？Sam说的对，Dean就是个混蛋，而假Dean，简直是混蛋中的混蛋。他恨这个宇宙，恨混蛋Dean，混蛋宇宙Dean，或者随便什么吧。

假Dean咕哝声从门缝挤了进来，猎人模仿着高潮的喘息哼哼起来，Castiel打赌那混蛋这时贴在门板上洋洋得意地坏笑。

Castiel捂起耳朵将额头靠在膝盖骨上，仅剩的意志在门外人淫荡的喊叫中地动山摇。

拿走吧，都拿走吧！如果淫欲是最终的策略，想要以此来压垮和摧毁我，那就要失望了。因为我喜欢，我喜欢本能的冲动，喜欢安抚，喜欢被圣经称之为罪恶的快感。

他抓起已经半硬的分身，粗暴地抚弄起来……

 

 

……

 

 

见鬼！

Castiel自慰的企图被重置了，天使对着自己苦笑起来，已经不知道该相信什么，无论这个宇宙要对他做什么，他放弃了。

“早安，阳光少年！”

Castiel知道自己不会把墙壁打穿，于是以最平静地口吻震颤声带，“早，Dean。”

“看看你，小瞌睡虫。”Dean躺在了Castiel身边，爱抚起同伴的鬓角。

“如果你想干我，那就快点，我有点厌倦你的前戏。”Castiel闭上眼睛，冷冷地说。

“我以为前戏是我的长项，”Dean口气有点委屈，同时又对直切主题的请求感到兴奋，他掀开了毛毯，身体贴在了天使裸露的肌肤上。猎人的手掌在Castiel的前胸、腰冀、腹部、大腿来回摩挲，就是不去关键部位，显然没有理会对方的请求，依旧对前戏乐在其中。

Castiel已经放弃了，放任自流，无论Dean要对他做什么，在某个无法预料的节点，循环会重头来过，那还担心什么呢？他学会了控制自己的情绪，一旦大脑冷静下来，身体机能的反应也不似之前那般敏感。为什么有物理接触会产生生理反应，或者这从头到尾是场心理游戏，因为心理的变化导致了身体的机能反应？如果关闭情感通道，或许就不会勃起了，Castiel研悉着新的理论。

Dean用中指在Castiel的乳首周围逆时针画圈，每计一圈就距离中心点更近了一些，Castiel偷偷用荣光消除皮肤表面的鸡皮疙瘩，他不想让Dean有得逞的感觉。他知道乳晕的皮肤比胸部其他地方要脆弱许多，之前被同伴出其不意地咬了一口时，那种过电般的疼痛记忆犹新。Castiel可以用荣光修复创伤的组织，无论多严重都能恢复如前，但对这种客观伤害和主观疼痛不成正比甚至差量悬殊的攻击毫无办法，如何修复不存在的伤痛呢？Castiel坚信，这依旧是场心理游戏。

“你介意我舔它吗？”Dean礼貌地询问，顺便把毛毯掀开，褪到两人腹部。

“无所谓，随你高兴。”

“不，Cas，随你高兴。”

哼？能让我高兴的是回到我的的世界，和真正的朋友们在一起，一切恢复如常，而不是和一个冒牌货在床上玩扭曲的心理游戏。Castiel在内心咒骂着，表面依旧平静。

Dean的嘴唇一下子包裹住Castiel的乳首，他新剃过胡须的下巴蹭在同伴的肋骨上，异样的温热吸附在皮囊上，将Castiel拖入天旋地转的深渊。本能驱使下，Castiel的手按在了对方的脑袋上，想把那头吞噬他的野兽推开，这很困难，潮水般涌入的快感以意想不到的速度卸除着他的防御机制，另一方面，对方同样强壮有力的手扣在Castiel的手腕上，掰到枕头上死死按住动弹不得。

冷静下来，Castiel！天使屏住呼吸，将恐惧从脑海里清除出去，切断情感的过激反应，他能做到。

湿滑的舌尖从齿缘探出，轻轻点在Castiel最敏感的地方，如擦边球般蹭过脆弱的皮肤表面。

就这么一下，纯粹的快感如同十二万伏的电流穿过Castiel的脑际，关闭了全部的防御系统，他无可自制地喊了出来。

“抓到你了。”Dean坏笑着，酝酿起下一波攻势。

Castiel知道抵抗是徒劳的，于是反向抓紧了Dean的前臂，好抑制住因为兴奋而失控的战栗。躯干在床上无助地扭动着，和无形的怪兽搏斗着，如果Dean此刻停下来，他可能会因为心脏过载而休克。

“上帝啊！”Castiel呜咽道。

“你是说Chuck吗？”

不，不是现在！Castiel对Dean突然暂停来插播笑话的行为感到恼怒，还真是会挑时候。Castiel很强壮，随时都能反抗Dean的钳制，他扣着猎人的前臂举到了半空中。Castiel睁开眼睛瞪着Dean，四目相接之间，两人达成了共识。他翻转身体压在猎人身上，将对方的手臂按在了枕头上。

处于受制局面的Dean似乎很乐于现状，他舒服地撑开双腿平放，好让Castiel最大程度地确立主导。“你想对我做什么？”猎人试探道。

“任何事！”Castiel口气很坚决。

Castiel不在乎身下的人是不是真正的Dean，他要让这个人经历他之前对他做过的，先从把舌头伸进对方口腔洗劫开始。他粗暴地抵开猎人柔软的嘴唇，闯进了对方湿热的“个人空间”，他要吻这张嘴，品尝它，从中最大程度地夺回本该属于他的愉悦感。为什么要为了被强吻而感到羞耻呢，Castiel明白了之前一系列事件的缘由，他要夺回他应得的。当Castiel探索完Dean豪不设防的口腔后，他丢开了对方的舌头，塞回它原本的地方，然后用手指抹掉从唇边溢出的唾液，正如Dean之前对他做的那样。

Dean突然舔了一口Castiel的指缘，一种因偷袭成功的雀跃从嘴角绽放开。“感觉好像尝到了一口天使。”那混蛋是如此洋洋得意。

那你尝起来又什么样的？Castiel跨坐着拽住对方T恤的下缘，用力撕扯起来，带着微微弹性的布料在天使粗暴的动作下沿着既定的纹理裂开，鲜活的肉体跃入眼帘。Castiel并不真正对男性皮囊起意，他毕竟还是天使，眼前不过是一具由亿万细胞排列组合构成的肉体，但他想占有它，攻陷它，在必要的情况下，摧毁它。

“想看其他部分吗？”Dean舒服地躺着，对自己的处境很满意，邀请着，挑逗着。

“我想要全部！”Castiel回应他，不带任何感情色彩。

“那就拿走全部。”Dean的口气很不屑。

这个混蛋要为所有施展在Castiel身上扭曲的邪念付出代价。Castiel铁钳般的双手掐在了Dean的侧腰上，将对方提起又重重地摔回床垫上，正如他之前被对待的那样。然后用力地扯下了猎人宽松的裤衩，连同内裤一起褪到膝盖上，暴露的阴茎已经慢慢勃起。他用指关节的外缘扫过分身周围毛发生长的地方，正如之前被对待的那样。他要对方感受那种难耐的抚弄，于是一路从猎人的胯骨蹭到大腿的内侧，再沿着腿缝向腹股沟深处探。

Dean的双腿轻微颤动，屏住姑息等待同伴接下来的动作。两颗睾丸在依旧松弛的阴囊袋里被反复揉搓着，Castiel无意温柔对待猎人的小兄弟，快感在睾丸与囊袋的错位和重新归位中升腾起来。他轻声喘息起来，乳首昂立。

Castiel观察着对方的体表变化，表情漠然。手掌从已经爆满红肿的阴囊上移，沿着阴茎挺立的方向全全握紧。他的拇指按在龟头的开口上，利用画圈搓揉的方式，将溢出的前液均匀地在光滑的表皮上抹开。Castiel从没这么做过，当看着Dean紧咬下唇眉头紧锁一脸贪恋的表情，他知道自己摸准了门道。松开拇指时，更多的前液从开口处溢出，于是他重复了动作。

Castiel开始撸动的动作，正如Dean对他做过的一样，有力，但平缓。Dean的舌头缓缓舔着嘴唇，捕捉追逐着Castiel分享给他的欢愉，抽动着双脚试图将胯部顶起，以便在对方的掌心间插入得更深。这都是游戏的组成部分，Dean贪婪地享受着本能的快感，并以此让Castiel沉迷其中，猎人的企图从涣散的目光中流泻出来。

Castiel已经学会了游戏规则，他要将Dean对他做的一切如数奉还。他想让对方不舒服，在欲望中迷失，并在近在咫尺的巅峰中戛然而止，沉浸在巨大失落中受到煎熬。他将对方紧紧把握在股掌之间，加快了撸动，加快，再加快。

Dean喊了出来，纯粹的、邪恶的快感势不可挡地从口中冲出。

Castiel停了下来，他从Dean身上站起来，面无表情低头看着跨下的男人。

“你是在开玩笑吗？”Dean非常气恼，试图起身将Castiel重新拉回战场。

Castiel的脚掌重重地压在Dean的胸口，将人按回了床垫，“我玩完了。”

“得了吧，Cas。”猎人几乎是带着哭腔，“看看你，都到这步了，你都完全兴奋，我也很兴奋，不要差这么一口气。”床上的人试图争辩。

“我玩完了。”

Castiel坚定地重复了申明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡斯·不约·屌


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狂撸了两大章节后，让我们喘口气谈谈小言~

 

 

Castiel甚至不屑于睁开眼睛，他只希望快点结束……

 

 

……

 

 

他玩完了，和这场游戏彻底断绝了联系。

 

 

……

 

 

再一次。

 

……

 

 

空白。

 

 

……

 

 

Castiel睁开了眼睛。很奇怪，吊灯的方向和此前不同。还有，他穿着衣服。

 

Castiel从床上坐起来，注意到这次循环的不同。首先，他躺倒的方向不一样，脚还搁在枕头上，更准确地说，是他的皮鞋，压在整洁的布料上。恍惚间，他的眼神从墙壁回到床榻上，房间里不止他一人。Dean穿着抱抱熊图案的T恤，那件被Castiel撕毁过的T恤。猎人还在睡梦之中，半卷着毛毯睡得很沉，Castiel感觉没有唤醒同伴的必要，毕竟，这都不是真的。

他从房间出去，穿过走廊时，Mary的房间出现在余光中。Castiel知道自己无法离开这所房子，某种意义上，可以趁下一个循环之前，对这个空间的每个角落进行一下探索，找到突破口。在冒牌Dean身上浪费太多精力后，Castiel需要改变策略。

Mary房间的装潢和他醒来的地方差不多，考虑到女猎人的经历，这些家具应该是她买下之前就有的。房间里唯一可以联系上女主人的物品，大概就是床头的相框，Castiel走近以后看清了内容，一张John打棒球的黑白照，这是Dean给母亲的纪念，还有两张都是Sam和Dean小时候的照片，非常小，Sam还是个不足月的婴孩。Mary没有放自己的照片，房间里也没有镜子，暗示着某些需要时间平复的心结。

下楼时，女猎人已经在大门口穿靴子，Mary齐肩微卷的金发挡住了面颊。当她意识到有人从站在楼梯口时，用手将碎发别到耳后，抬起脸露出善意的微笑。

“嗨，Castiel。”

“嗨，Mary。”尽管知道不是真的，Castiel还是很尊敬这位母亲。

“我要去Jody家，麻烦和男孩说一声，好好看家，爱你们。”飞吻。

大门合上前，Castiel有那么一瞬间的冲动，想跟出去，冲出这所房子。理智告诉他，这只会提前触动循环重启的机关，为什么要费这个劲。

“嗨，Cas。”一个手掌轻触了Castiel的肩膀，Dean用平常的语气打了招呼，从天使身边走过直接去了厨房，甚至没有看同伴一眼。Dean又碰了Castiel，但这次感觉不太一样，猎人只是为了打招呼，并非另有企图。

 

犹豫间，Castiel跟着去了厨房，站在距离很远的地方打量同伴。Dean正在厨房找吃的，他晃了晃还剩一半液体的咖啡壶，转身去橱柜找咖啡杯——那套拥有金色描绘装饰的瓷器。猎人把装有餐具的包装盒打开，朝里头来回打量了一会儿，拿出一只杯子开始接咖啡，倒满以后直接开始喝。一饮而尽后，强烈的咖啡因刺激让猎人打了个嗝，他摇了摇脑袋缓过神，对着自己做了个怪腔，就朝着冰箱走去。Mary不善烹饪，里头的食物都是现成的，Dean拿出一份速食披萨开始撕包装。转身间又朝餐具盒子走去，抽出一只大小合适的盘子，把僵硬的披萨皮直接盖上去丢进了微波炉，按下加热按钮。Castiel有些不置可否，因为Dean看起来又像Dean了，他认识的那个Dean。

“你有什么话要说吗？还是只想站在那里？”Dean看了Castiel一眼，口气带有些许不耐烦。

“Dean？”Castiel的脑袋不自觉地一歪，疑惑地看着对方。

“什么？”Dean以为自己脸上有东西，不由抬手摸了下巴，“别这么直勾勾的看人，瘆人知道吗。”随着微波炉“叮”的一声，Dean的注意力又回到了温饱问题上，冒着热气的披萨上，化开的奶酪还在疯狂地蠕动，猎人鼓起嘴一边吹，一边抖动盘子让披萨一角伸出边缘，这样就能在不接触到面皮的前提下直接开咬。一小条奶酪丝被拉扯变长挂在Dean的嘴角，他就用拇指推进嘴里，大口大口地咀嚼，毫不顾忌形象。或许Castiel真的看了很久，Dean又被惹恼了，“到底怎么了？”

“我以为……呃……还是算了。”Castiel摆摆手，从门口消失了。

 

Castiel不能出去，也不想回Dean的房间，那只能去客厅待着。尽管这次Dean看起来很正常，完全没有非分的举动，但Castiel坚信，这只是循环的一部分，不是真实的。说到循环，自行车男人再次从客厅的窗外一闪而过……

为什么？

循环重置的机关没有被触发，Castiel还站在原地。这没有让他宽心下来，事情可能比他想的更复杂，这个地方不但困住了他，还有无形的监视掌控着整个游戏的发展进程，每一轮循环并不是因为触发而重置，一切都是操控者有意为之，想到这里，隐隐约约的恐怖感让他背脊发凉。

“你在这儿发什么楞？”Dean走进了客厅，依旧是稀松平常的口吻。虽然提出了问题，Dean好像并不在意对方是不是准备回答，此时已经把屁股挪到沙发上，从靠垫缝隙里抽出遥控器，开始电视节目浏览。

“啊，都没有Netflix，太屎了。”猎人抱怨道，失望地关掉了电视，双臂一撑又站了起来，“怎么说，Cas，出去透透风吧？”

Castiel又愣住了，什么意思，“不。”天使应激式地缩了一下。

“不？”Dean对答案有点不满意，“为什么？”

“因为……你不能出去。”Castiel觉得假Dean应该知道他们走不出这所房子。

“哦，我说我可以出去。”典型的Winchester逻辑，越是不让Dean做的事情，都会激发尝试的兴趣，“嘿，天气多好啊，兜兜风，给Baby加点油，再买点真正的食物，就这么定了。我去套件衣服。”

Castiel的眼睛瞥到一边，无从确定假Dean在搞什么鬼，眼下只有见机行事了。

不一会儿，猎人换上了最日常的打扮，深色T恤、格纹衬衫还有牛仔裤，从楼梯走下来直接去了门口，从挂钩上取外套，再蹬上有点磨损的低帮靴。“Cas？我在外头等你。”说完，人就出了大门。

Castiel有些难以置信，但是Dean确确实实走出了房子，他站在过道里看着敞开的大门，社区的街道就在眼前。如果踏出去，游戏可能会重置，他可能就见不到这个“正常”的Dean了，如果又回到 “欲望版”的Dean的循环里，Castiel宁可自杀。

嘀嘀！猎人按了两下车喇叭催促着。

Castiel深吸一口气，将鞋面踏在了门口的欢迎地垫上……

 

什么都没有发生，Castiel还在原处站着。

 

Impala里散发着熟悉的气味，混杂着汽油，皮革内饰，食物残渣，火药等等等的气味，车内充满了Dean的味道。熟悉感使人放松，Castiel觉得和这个Dean在一起是安全的，至少不用担心对方的舌头突然伸过来……他会吗？依旧无法确定。

Dean按照自己的计划先去了加油站，喂饱了Baby，钻进旁边的便利店转悠了很久。Castiel站在加油泵旁边安静地等着，环顾着街景。一路上他都在努力收集关于这个宇宙的有用信息，试图找到突破口，甚至希望能再看见自行车男人，这毕竟是迄今为止最重要的线索。加油站只有Impala一辆车靠站，这很正常，整个宇宙都是为了困住他而存在的，操纵者无意再加入更多无关的角色。

“东西都买齐了。”Dean 捧着一大只塑料袋走出便利店，腋下还夹着瓶汽车润滑剂。Dean一坐进车里就哈着脑袋，对着塑料袋一通翻找，最后拿出一份装在透明塑料包装里的派对副驾驶炫耀，“派！”。天使朋友只笑了一下，没有回应。“刚才我跟便利店的伙计聊了聊，他说附近有家特别特别棒的猪蛋汉堡店，一百公里不能错过的味道。”猎人对广告词深信不疑。

“随你喜欢。”Castiel发现当这句话剥去了原先的性暗示，说出来是如此轻松而自然。

 

汉堡店是最常见的那种，几个沉默的老人坐在吧台的高椅上自顾自地进食，胸部丰满的女店员热情地提供点餐服务，Dean的眼睛一直往店员前胸纽扣的缝隙里偷瞄。不得不说，操纵者对这个空间设定精细很多，可能别有深意。

不一会儿，一份油亮冒着扑鼻香味的汉堡递到桌上，“你的朋友真的不需来点什么吗？”

“不用了。”Dean拿出搭讪时常用的笑容抬头看着店员，更准确地说是纽扣的位置，替天使朋友婉拒了建议。

“喝的呢？”

“我们很好，谢谢了。”Dean一路目送店员摇着圆润的臀部走远，然后搬出中大彩般的表情开始瞄准碟子上的神奇汉堡。他用双手十个指头抓起汉堡两边旋转周身将面包片压扁，然后尽可能将嘴开合到最大角度咬在了上头。他咀嚼吞咽的神情是如此投入，这让Castiel怀念起成为人类时对食物的渴求。

“你真的乐在其中。”Castiel如是评价道。

“哦，是的，世间美味。”Dean抬起汉堡上的大拇指比划了一下。“有时我有点同情你，老兄。”猎人一边嚼着，一边瞥头评价起同伴，“我甚至都不知道你享受什么，有什么能让你开心。”

的确没什么真正能让他开心的，硬要举例，Castiel希望世界和平。当然世界永远不会和平，而他永远都在奔命，只是每次做出小小的补救时，心里会些许宽慰。至于享受就更谈不上了，享受不是他来到地球的任务……

此时Castiel的思绪飘远了，这个奇怪的宇宙发生了很多不可思议的事件，而为他所不耻的是，尽管他憎恨这里，心底的一部分，却渴望本能得到满足。和“欲望版”Dean的无数个循环里，Castiel还没有被满足过，所幸的是对方也没有，他们都很不享受，这让Castiel在噩梦般的经历里保留了一点点胜利。

“你在笑什么？”Dean鼓着一边的脸皮，狐疑地看着同伴，整个汉堡已经被囫囵吞下。

“没什么，只是很高兴见到你。”Castiel将不堪的画面从脑海里扫去。

“好吧，小古怪。”猎人抓起餐巾纸胡乱在嘴上抹了抹，又攥在手里擦掉指尖的油渍，最后揉成一团丢在桌上，“走吧，下一站。”

 

“快点，Sammy，拿起电话。”Dean举着手机喃喃，目视前方行驶在社区的林荫道上，过了一会儿依旧没有接通，只能作罢取消呼叫。“那家伙又死哪儿了？”

“Sam去森林远足了，可能山区没有信号。”Castiel解释道。

“嬉皮士。”Dean揶揄道，“随他去吧，说不定这会正和驼鹿朋友一起鸣叫呢。”

Castiel的心突然凉了下来。尽管这个Dean没有挑逗过他，但显然，只是循环的另一个版本罢了。他绝望地靠向Impala光滑的皮质靠背，目光在永无尽头的林荫道逐渐放空。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说实话，还是喜欢“欲望版”多一点吧？


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 能自己来，还要你干嘛！

 

 

Castiel从与床头颠倒的方向醒来，Dean还在睡梦中。

下床，走廊，Mary的房间，相框。

Mary，卷曲的短发，飞吻。

 

“等等，我和你一起出去。”Castiel决定一试。

Mary吃惊地回头，手还扶在门把手上，“你知道‘女士之夜’什么意思的，对吧？”

“别误会，我只是想出去，到外面去。”Castiel窘迫地解释道，随后意识到这并没有意义，他可以做任何尝试。

“我觉得你还是留下比较好，”Mary松开了把手，留下半敞的大门向天使朋友走去，用女性特有的柔和力度扶起Castiel的双手，轻轻握了握，“Dean需要你，陪着他好吗？”女猎人嘴角挂着不深不浅的笑容，用温柔的眼神安抚着他。

“我觉得他哪儿都不会去。”Castiel抽回了手掌，礼貌地回应着，但脚步已经向门口迈出，他不在乎伤害Mary的感受，因为这不是真实的Mary。半掩的大门对Castiel产生巨大的吸引，他又靠近了一点。

 

自行车男人一闪而过……

 

 

……

 

 

倒睡，还有Dean。Castiel从床上坐起，陷入长长的沉默。

不一会儿楼下传来些许脚步声，接着是房门开合的动静，Mary出门了。

Castiel认识到自己无法只身离开房子，但和Dean一起的时候就可以。Mary的话语从Castiel的脑海里跳跃出来——“Dean需要你。”——这是个暗示，企图将他和假Dean困在一起的线索，这样就解释通了。

为什么要和Dean在一起？Castiel看着床上的同伴渐渐出神。

 

“该死，Cas！”伴随着大声的咒骂，Dean睁开眼的一刹那仿佛踩了电门般，惊恐又愤怒地瞪着Castiel，“都跟你说了几遍了，不要乘人睡觉时直勾勾地看，绝不要！”

通常情况下，Castiel会道歉，为自己的失误感到难过，但是这次不会，他静默地看着“正常版”Dean。

“你要一直这么盯着么？吓人鬼。”Dean翻下了床，“天呐，都饿得肝肠寸断了。”说罢，就从门口消失了。

厨房里重复着循环的场景，咖啡壶、杯子、咖啡因战栗、冰箱、披萨、微波炉。

“认真的吗？有话就说。”Dean一边将嘴角的奶酪丝塞回嘴里，一边对Castiel的全过程凝视表示抗议。

客厅、自行车男人。Dean进来，遥控器、节目浏览、“没有Netflix”。

“嘿，天气多好啊，带Baby兜兜风，再买点真正的食物，怎么样，Cas？”上楼、更衣、下楼。

汽车喇叭、房门、地垫。

加油站、“派！”。

汉堡店、服务员、臀部、“世间美味”。

“多美好的一天，而你都不会享受。”Dean咀嚼着，完成着汉堡最后一口。

“我没看出享受的必要性。”Castiel回答。这是他想对操纵者说的，以最冷漠的方式表达他的愤怒。

Dean摇摇头，拿起餐巾纸擦嘴，又揉成一团丢在桌上，满足口腹之后惬意地靠在椅背上审视着同伴的话语，“告诉我，Cas，你享受什么？”

Castiel看着猎人，仿佛透过这双绿眸子能直面背后的操纵，如果对方想玩心理游戏，那就奉陪到底。“性高潮。”这是他的答案。

“咳咳。”Dean剧烈的咳嗽起来，刚刚咽下的食物马上差点倒流出来堵住气管，他将手按在锁骨的位置上阻止反刍，深吸了好几口气才冷静下来，然后用极度怀疑的表情压低眉毛，“再说一遍。”

“性高潮。”Castiel发音格外清晰。

“不不不……呃……”Dean连忙摆手，尴尬地傻笑，眉头皱得更紧，“我觉得早上可能咖啡因中毒了，脑子有点不好转，呃，我们走吧。”猎人站起来，莫名在原地转了一圈，完全找不到北。

 

重新坐上车，气氛异常凝重，Dean开车的姿势格外僵硬，坐直了背，在尽量远离副驾驶的角度呈现防御姿势。或者“正常版”Dean被Castiel的回答震惊了，浑身不自在，为了将自己从僵局中拉出来，他掏出手机，开始从名录里翻找Sam的号码。

“Sam去露营了，嬉皮士，正在和驼鹿朋友一块鸣叫。”Castiel机械式地将这段对话复述完。

“好吧，”Dean已经找到了名录，没有按下呼叫键，“我记得他说有个案子，森林里发生野兽袭击徒步者，非常血腥，听起来像我们的活儿，他去拜访受害者家收集线索。正好距离妈妈的房子很近，让我顺便看望她，理论上Sam今天应该过来汇合了，露营又是什么鬼？”

“或许根本没有案子。”Castiel的目光依旧放在林荫道上，态度冷漠，懒得担心假Sam的处境，抛出冷酷的事实，“他不会出现的。”

“好吧。”Dean耸耸肩，“这样看来多出一天假期？有建议吗？臭脸先生。”

“无所谓。”不管去哪儿，Castiel依旧困住循环里，还需要在意吗？

“我突然有个想法……嗯……”Dean言语间有些犹豫。

“开路。”Castiel回答地很干脆。

 

妓馆，很好。Castiel瞟了眼店门口夸张的大波女郎海报，什么反应都没有。无论操纵者在耍什么花招，Castiel都做好了准备，来吧，混蛋。

现在还是大中午，店里没什么人，两三个男性顾客坐在远处的卡座，主舞台上的舞杆孤独地矗立着。吧台的服务生扫了眼进来的两个人，没多大表示，继续用抹布清理台面。操纵者甚至都不屑创作新的场景，因为这里看起来和Dean带Castiel第一次嫖娼去的妓馆一模一样。

“嗨，帅哥，我叫Chastity，你呢？”凭空中，一个衣着暴露的金发女郎摇曳而来，同一个女郎，同一身白色薄纱内衣，同一套搭讪台词，操纵者如此地懒惰。

“他叫Cas，想来找点乐子。”Dean的话术也完全照搬，看来操纵者一定有好好研读Chuck的著作。“他很喜欢你，你也喜欢他，Dayenu。”

“好的，跟我来，宝贝。”

Castiel机械式地踱步跟着女郎，正欲往房间去，Dean一把搭在他的肩膀把人转过来。别急，台词本还没有念完。“遵循基本知识，不退缩。”Castiel提前替对方复述完。Dean有些吃惊，随即露出赞扬的笑意，拿出一叠现金。Castiel冷漠地看了一眼，接受了好意。

房间里一张圆形的大床，别无他物，女郎摇着屁股在Castiel周围蛇形绕圈，手指不时在他的风衣布料上略过。天使对这些前戏毫无反应，蓝眼睛懒散地落在女郎蹭过来的酥胸上，被人类视作性感的象征物，是否过分夸大了？

“想要感受它们吗？”女郎用甜美的嗓音试探。

Castiel没有回答，而是直接把对方推在了背后的大床上，然后压在了上头。女郎没有被对突如其来的进攻吓着，反而在身下咯咯笑了起来，她的手指插进风衣里，扣在领带的活结上慢慢拉扯起来。上一次，就是在这个当口，Castiel看穿了女郎的灵魂，快速阅读了她的经历后，被莫名扫地出门，Dean听完前因后果哈哈大笑，说床上可千万别聊女郎的老父亲讨厌去邮局工作。这一次，Castiel要更明智地周旋，“让我看。”他命令道。

两人调转了方位，Castiel靠在床头的靠垫上，女郎呈跪坐的姿势直起腰肢，她咬着下唇，开始了表演。轻薄的面料被撩动了很多次，女郎细致的皮肤若隐若现，咬唇、眯眼、挤压胸部，她竭尽所能地演示人类认为性感的动作，最后，竭尽扭捏造作的能事，将衣料褪下，胸前景色一览无余。这是一具普通的女性皮囊，或许要比April的皮下脂肪更少一些，在Castiel眼里相差无几。

“不起意？”女郎捏住一侧的乳头，让其在外部刺激下坚挺起来，“感受下，宝贝。”

“没有必要。”Castiel拒绝了。他触摸过女性乳房，柔软，充满脂肪细胞的部位，虽然不明白乳房和勃起的必然联系，但人类乐于将两者自动关联。

这时女郎猫着腰爬到他的身前，微张的双唇越靠越近，“想亲吻吗？”她问道。

他们接吻了。并不是因为Castiel想吻对方，只是为了测试这个宇宙里，他是不是能够和除了Dean以外的的人设发生亲密的行为，答案是肯定的。过程中，女郎的手摸到了Castiel裤裆的位置，那柔软、自然形态的分身和所有者一样对刺激毫无反应。

“我是不是不够性感，都没办法让你起意？”女郎带着些委屈问。

“这跟你无关。”Castiel推开了女郎。亲吻、触摸、人体特征，都没有让他起意，他意识到这些不是让他起意的必要条件，如果他不起意，操纵者就无可奈何，或许会恼怒地重置循环。不过他还需要确定这假设，“叫Dean进来。”他吩咐道。

“怎么了，Cas？不喜欢这个类型吗？要重新挑一个……”Dean一头雾水地进了房间，质问起床上的人。

“过来！”Castiel命令道。

“好……吧。”Dean很迟疑，不过还是照办，走到了圆形床边缘。

“把衣服脱了。”

“啊？”猎人以为自己听错了，露出尴尬的表情，“听着，老兄。你之前说享受性，所以我就带你来这儿，我的任务已经完成了。接下来全靠自己了，牛仔。”

“脱！掉！衣！服！”Castiel一字一顿地重复命令。

“抱歉，哥不卖身。”Dean露出被冒犯的不满，“我要走了。”

Castiel不会放过对方，因为那不是真正的Dean，天使已经受够了循环的玩弄，或许是他掌控局势的时候了。他扑向了猎人，将对方生拉硬拽按在了床上，看着那双惊恐的绿眸子，胜利的快感在腹股沟深处涌动起来。

“你要干什么，Cas！”Dean还在挣扎，绝望遍布了收缩的瞳孔，“求你了！”

“你要这个是吗？继续看吧。”Castiel对操纵者说。

Castiel对Dean的求饶充耳不闻，腾出一只手解开了皮带扣。没有接吻、没有触碰、挑逗或者前戏，他将半勃起的阴茎握在掌中。他粗暴地对待着自己，同样粗暴地对待Dean，同伴的神情越来越恐慌，天使的下体更硬了几分。在一重又一重推高的快感中，热流开始从阴茎底部凝聚，已逼近临界……

“你想我停下来是吗？”Castiel看着Dean。猎人在极度的震惊中已经丧失了组织语言的能力，木纳地点点头。哦，不，上次可不是这么说的，你如此急不可耐地期待我遁入邪恶，在高潮的顶端坠落，那就好好欣赏完美的一跳，这一回，我真的不在乎。“我们可以在结束后再来一次，我很享受。”Castiel知道故事会在高潮的最后一秒戛然而止，他必须先有所交代。

 

然后，是结束。

 

 

……

 

 

Castiel从床上坐起来，Dean躺在另一头。醒着的人低下头，看向平整的裤裆，他的分身又恢复如初。“结束后再来一次，我很享受。” 脑海的回响起记忆的碎片，Castiel不禁战栗，他到底在做什么？

他前倾身体向睡梦中的人靠近，那具放松、毫无防御的肉体还在绵软的床垫上平缓地呼吸。楼下大门开合的动静准时出现了，就是现在，或者永远不，一个抉择放在Castiel面前。

“什……”Castiel的手掌覆盖在Dean的嘴上，将惊叫变成呜咽塞回了喉咙，看着困惑又恼怒的绿眼睛，没有任何负罪感。按部就班，他掏出了阳具。

 

结束。

 

 

……

 

 

“该死，Cas！不要在人睡觉时直勾勾的看。”

“我都肝肠寸断了。”

在Dean打算离开房间前，Castiel把同伴按在了墙壁上，仅仅想验证场景可能性。

 

 

……

 

 

“哇，我以为天使不需要吃东西，咖啡？”Dean被一路跟进厨房的同伴下了一跳，摇摇头准备去拿咖啡壶。

“干嘛？Cas！”猎人被推在了地板上。

 

 

……

 

 

“没有Netflix。”

这次发生在沙发上，Castiel觉得软垫能对Dean的背部压力好受些。

临界时，自行车男人从窗外一闪而过。

 

 

……

 

 

“我在外头等你。”

尽管坚硬的台阶不是个理想的选择，Dean在门垫旁跌得够呛，Castiel并没有太过同情，他想知道能不能在户外进行这荒谬的实验。事实证明他可以，这个宇宙允许他做任何真实世界中不可能的事情，光天化日下骑着好朋友手淫？他一定是疯了。

自行车男人准时地路过，时机分毫不差。

 

 

……

 

 

街道、加油站、便利店、餐厅，都可以。即便有旁人，他们对眼皮底下发生的事情熟若无睹，继续自己的角色扮演，Castiel发现他甚至可以在过程中途叫服务员过来点餐。

Castiel很厌倦，他厌倦这个宇宙，厌倦对着Dean手淫，厌倦性高潮。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章将回到原剧的黑童话画风，前方有大量狗血，请避让。

 

 

Castiel醒来，倒睡，穿着衣服，只有他一个人。

他并不急于找到Dean，有什么意义呢？这是病态的，所有事情都是病态的，这种宇宙潜移默化地侵染着他，吞噬着他，将他拖入万劫不复。性高潮不是胜利，性高潮根本意义，天使失去了挑战的斗志，甚至想不起为什么要这么做。

然后他开始思考对Dean做的事情，尽管对方是虚构的，一切的对话和反应都是预设的，从某种意义上，那还是Dean，他不该对好朋友做这种事。内疚，填满了胸口绝望的空洞，他不想再伤害Dean了。

“Cas！”Dean出现在门口，喘息间带着恐惧和担忧。

“Dean。”Castiel微笑着转过头。

“你在这里干什么？事情不对，我们得赶紧离开！”猎人走进来，穿着全套的日常装扮。

“我们出不去，永远都出不去。”Castiel苦笑着，绝望之后，他变得很淡然。

“什么意思？等等，你怎么了？”Dean关切地凑近，认真地看着同伴。

“没事。”Castiel回答道，口味很平淡。

“所有事情都不太对，刚才那个出门的女人，她看起来很像Mary，谈吐也像，但我肯定那绝对不是妈妈。你认为呢？变形怪？我可以去拿点装备，然后跟踪她……”

“Dean！”Castiel打断了对方。

“怎么了？”猎人满脸疑惑。

“尽管我喜欢这个版本的你，警觉、还关心人，但是我不得不说出来……”Castiel仰起头，面无表情地看着那双熟悉又陌生的绿眼睛，“我不会再尝试了，随便再重置几次，我都不会再试了。”

“什么重置？”

“循环。”Castiel环顾四周，欣赏起房间的每一处细节，“给我量身打造的陷阱，很完美。”他后仰着躺倒下去，把皮鞋搁在枕头上，舒展开四肢。

“什么？你就这么放弃了？快点，老兄，我需要你！”Dean伸出手去拖拽Castiel的胳膊。猎人单膝跪在床垫上，好接力把同伴扶起来，这个举动似乎惹恼了对方，天使突然发出愤怒的低吼。

这是种动物般的，本能的吼叫，Castiel也为自己声带震颤的方式感到吃惊，他愣了一下，又立马恢复平静，以最冷酷地口吻发出最后通告，“离我远一点，不然我还会重蹈覆辙，而且不管会不会伤害你。别试探我的底线，有必要的话我会杀了你。”

“你是谁？”Dean从后腰拔出了匕首，做出攻击的预备。

“请离开。”Castiel闭上了眼睛。

 

很久以后，Castiel依旧躺着，陷在绵软的床垫里，放空双目。这过程对他并不难，曾经花上个几万年来观察山峦形成的过程，区区十几个小时不过是眨眼之间。后来又在窗口站了很久，只为一遍又一遍观看自行车男人的路过。很显然这个宇宙有日夜朝夕，此刻窗外一片黑幕，林荫道上零星的路灯已经亮起。

一阵极轻的脚步声踏过身后的地板，有人正向着天使靠近，Castiel目送着自行车男人再次消失，“我告诉你离开。”

“我们能谈谈吗？”Dean的口吻带着说服意味。

“当然，我总是珍视我们谈话的机会。”Castiel转身，直面同伴。

“我明白了，我们困在这个空间里了，无论谁在幕后，我们要抗争，突破出去。”

“不，Dean，事实上，是我困在这里了，而我已经放弃抗争了。”Castiel瞥了眼猎人手里的天使之刃，“我不认为在这东西能杀死我，至少在这里不能。”

“呃，”Dean压低了武器，“我不是有意的，只是你之前所说的……不管怎么样，我们可以并肩作战，就像以前一样，我们不是一贯如此吗？”

“我为什么要跟你说话呢，你甚至不是真的。”Castiel垂下目光，瞥头再次看向窗外。

“什么我不是真的？我就在这儿，血肉之躯，要我划开证明吗？”Dean举起胳膊，将静脉出暴露出来，而另一只手的刀刃已经准备好了。

“别那么做，Dean。你知道我不想看到你受伤，任何情况下都不愿意，放下刀。”Castiel没有回头，但立场很明确。

“你到底怎么了？跟我说话！该死的！”Dean提高了嗓音。

“真的没关系，Dean，我知道你尽力了。我不会试图打破循环了，如果要永远和你困在一起，我想我可以接受。”

“Cas？”猎人的声音变得破碎，他走过去一把将人拥入怀中，巨大的情绪波动让环抱格外用力。

Castiel记得这种感觉，Dean在每一次以为失去对方的时候，都会用这种方式拥抱他，后来Castiel以为失去Dean的时候，也以此表达他的情绪。此刻从周身袭来的感觉是如此的似曾相识，这是被“欲望版”Dean搂住时没有的，难以描述的冲动。他很想以同样的方式回抱Dean，他的Dean，想办法打破循环，从永无止境的噩梦中逃出生天。又在眨眼间，冲动烟消云散，他越过猎人结实的肩膀浅笑了，向后退了一步。

Dean能感觉到同伴的退缩，表达不言而喻的拒绝，迷失写满了晃动的绿眼珠，“别对自己这样，我爱你。”

我也爱你，Dean Winchester。Castiel爱Dean，这是个事实，尽管没有说出来，但自始至终在他的心底都是明确的。他不需要Dean回应这份爱，更不需要这个扭曲的空间自以为是的篡改，真正的Dean永远不会说他爱Castiel。

“我爱你Castiel！”猎人重复了一遍，他的双手不愿放开对方的肩膀，心碎让瞳孔的颜色越来越浓，“珍视你自己。”

Castiel曾说他为Dean失去了一切，愤怒宣泄指责朋友轻易放弃自我，差点成为天堂的牺牲品。后来他放弃了原则，他相信Dean，相信兄弟是答案，即便自己在Lucifer的一声响指下撵得粉碎，也没有迟疑哪怕一秒。他只是个士兵、朋友、帮手，他放弃了身份，放弃了天堂，哪怕是万分之一的希望，他会毫不犹豫地抛诸一切。舍生取大义是他的选择，为了击败Amara他答应了Lucifer附身，在最后的决战中根本没有期望过生还的可能，但奇迹发生了，Lucifer被生生拽了出去，他活了下来。最后击败Amara的方法是牺牲Dean，他多么希望能代替同伴完成任务，但不能，告别时朋友给了他一个拥抱，即将的离别在短短几秒里痛击着Castiel心底最后的防线，那一刻他清楚的知道他会失去Dean，而往后的某天，他也会死在天堂的战斗中，他是个士兵，这是他唯一的归宿。他不知道如何珍视自己，尤其是来自于一个背负如此重担的男人的建议，如果Dean从未想过在战斗中苟且，他又如何做到？

“Dean？”Castiel看着对方，心中的涟漪变成一波一波的暗潮洗刷着表面的冷酷。

 

 

……

 

 

剧烈的疼痛从胸膛和腹部的重要器官上炸裂开来，每一寸伤口开裂处犹如流过滚烫岩浆，血浆从裂口涓涓流出，身体机能全部瘫痪了。

Castiel在昏暗的房间醒来，倒睡在同一张床上，他勉强别过头，瞥见同伴牛仔裤上大片血浆浸染的痕迹。他无法起身看清同伴的状况，但可以猜想他们的伤情都很重。这时一个轮廓模糊的身形散发着微弱幽蓝色的光芒从房间角落挪进，在他看清之前……

 

 

……

 

 

吊灯，窗户，正向平躺。画面回闪，Castiel的心脏狠狠抽动。

“嗨，阳光少年。”绿眸子在距离很近的地方看着。

“Dean！”Castiel一把抓住身边那人放在自己额头的手腕，“我们被攻击了，我们快死了，在真正的世界里。”

“嘘嘘，放松下来，没事的，你在这儿很安全。”Dean反向包住同伴的手，放在了Castiel的胸口。大腿在毛毯里靠过去，温暖身体贴在同伴裸露的肌肤上，结实的胳膊从Castiel的后颈绕过把人整个环抱起来。“欲望版”Dean又回来了，还真会挑时候。

尽管可以轻易地推开猎人，正如之前能做到的那样，但Castiel获得新的假设：通过之前的经历，已经充分认识到循环对他心理产生的影响，对他的行为方式产生的改变。如果Dean身受重伤，这意味着不止他被困在循环里，Dean也面临着相同的处境，那么现在躺在身边的家伙，有可能是真的Dean。“我们都会死的，Dean！快醒醒。”Castiel企图和Dean讲道理。

“我知道，抱抱熊，我知道。”Dean的面颊贴在Castiel的耳侧，口气轻松。

“你知道？”

“是的，我知道，所有事情。”Dean直截了当地揭开谜底，“我们正躺在自己的血泊里，奄奄一息痛苦万分，你真不该去看。”

“但是Dean！”Castiel从对方的怀抱中挣扎起来，忧虑地看着对方的眼睛，他不明白。

“你再乖乖多躺五分钟，我们就谈，成交吗？”

面对同伴的一脸轻松，Castiel感到难以置信，内心斗争了一会儿，他紧绷的身体重新靠在了Dean的胸膛上。

五分钟里能发生很多事，比如猎人宽厚的手掌开始不断抚摸天使紧缩的肩胛，热量顺着肱二头肌朝背部推去，Dean用他独门的按摩手法安抚着Castiel。猎人的嘴角勾起温柔的微笑，两片的嘴唇碰击抛出询问，“你记得这个房间发生的事情吗？”

Castiel当然记得，每个画面都历历在目，欲望的喘息在脑海里回荡起来，他迅速将目光瞥到别处掩饰尴尬。

“你害羞了，”Dean笑起来，忍不住用手指在同伴脸颊上捏了一把，“我喜欢你害羞，好像走失的宠物一样，不过不能被表现蒙蔽的，我也在场呢。”

Castiel舔舔嘴唇，从未感觉如此窘迫，“每一幕其实都是你？”

“哦，都是我。”Dean对自己成功骗过了同伴自得起来，那副讨人厌的坏样又从脸上浮现出来。

“为什么要这么做！你是个混蛋知道吗！”Castiel生气了，他用了脏话。

“因为你总是充满惊喜，观察你的反应特别有趣。”在对方准备上手推开前，Dean将身体压了上去，从正面将一个吻结结实实压在Castiel的脸上。再一次，天使用他湛蓝的眼睛不知所措地瞪着他，Dean可能永远都不会疲于尝试，“就像现在这样。”

“你亲我，调戏我，试探我，然后……就是为了看我的反应？”Castiel对Dean荒谬的答案感到难以置信。

“我亲了你，调戏你，试你，还有……”Dean的手插到两人腹部的间隙深处。

“不！这次不行！”Castiel已经在防备Dean的突袭上训练有素，他架开了同伴的手。

“我很倾慕你，Cassie，尽管都经历了大风浪，还能保持宛若处子般的纯洁。”Dean揶揄道。

“我是不是还在循环里？这还是剧本的一部分？”恐怖感再次从Castiel的内心深处酝酿。

“你当然还在循环里，不然只能躺在满身的伤口上挣扎。”

“停下！停下循环！”Castiel愤怒了，他激烈的挣扎，胸口宛若撕裂般传来巨大的痛楚……

 

 

……

 

 

“嘘，安静点，嘘！”

Castiel躺在Dean的怀里，恐慌和困惑充满了脑海，他还是不明白。他们在现实世界中痛苦而缓慢地死去，而Dean却选择将他困在永无休止的循环里索取温存，到底怎么了？

Castiel要拯救他们，救Dean！

 

 

……

 

 

疼痛比Castiel经历的任何一次都要剧烈，超越了忍受的忍受范围，他觉得自己会死，但每一次都在不真实的世界醒来，耳边传来Dean安抚式的呼唤。

 

 

……

 

 

“留下来，Cas，我需要你。”

Castiel紧握住Dean放在他胸口的手掌，泪腺抑制不住地开始分泌液体，“我救不了你是不是？我们都会死？”他甚至不知道自己会哭。

“是的。”Dean肯定了假设，但随即又改口，“嘿嘿嘿，还有希望的，记得吗，我们是受到圣灵保佑的人，哪怕只有一点点希望，也可能绝处逢生。”说着，猎人在天使太阳穴的位置浅吻了一口。

“这是拖延，你在拖延我们的死亡。”

“可以这么理解，我想这也是想救我们的人的意思。”

“还有谁在操控这里？”

“我想应该是Sammy干的，不过基本上是我，我创作了这个循环保护。”

“我可以保护你，我可以做到。”

“你总是在保护我，我知道。”Dean不住地吻着同伴的面颊，印下一串串的吻，“你最初就是这么干的。”

Castiel能感觉一侧的脸颊开始发烫，但他要把注意力集中在解开谜团上，“什么意思？这里最初发生了什么？”

“这个空间，还有你，最初的目的是为了保护我，你被派来保护我。”

“我不记得了。”Castiel轻轻摇摇头，勉强转过身面对同伴，他需要直视角度。

“因为我洗掉了你的记忆。”Dean同样直视着Castiel，没有半分不严肃，“基本上我就是这里的上帝，能随意改造所有事物，完全按照自我意愿行事。我选择让你忘记最初的使命。”

“我还是不明白，为什么不让我保护你？”

“哦，你真的竭尽全力了，不顾一切地保护我，直到我阻止你。”Dean欣慰地笑笑，“我刚来这里时，不到五分钟就发觉了异常，Sam总是粗枝大叶不讲究细节，到处都是破绽，我想你也发现了。”Castiel知道猎人的所指，自行车男人，“当我正准备走出房子时，你就凭空出现了，老天，尤其你已经没有瞬移能力了，这是很大的败笔。”Dean回忆着，“然后你阻止了我，告诉我真相——我和Sam去森林追踪办案时被不明生物袭击了，我受了重伤，Sammy逃过一劫，他把你找来想通过魔法治愈我的伤口，但是怪兽又回来了，这次它攻击了你，Sam掉进了湖里，所幸的是那玩意怕水，老弟又绝处逢生，他真该立马买张刮刮乐。”说到这里，他笑了起来，被自己的打趣逗乐了，“最终，Sam想办法把我们抬回了Mary的房子，他们都吓坏了。绝望之余，那小子又想跟魔鬼做交易，简直是笨蛋，回去我一定会踢他屁股。所幸的是Crowley拒绝合作，把Lucifer塞回笼子后我们就两清了，那最好了，我才不想见那矮混球。但是随即Rowena出现了，女巫用施加在  **Vince** Vincente皮囊上的把戏阻止了伤口恶化，仅仅是延缓恶化，攻击我们的怪兽来自魔法世界，伤口在魔法影响下无法自我修复，只有先杀死怪兽断绝对伤口的影响。尽管我已经神志不清了，但是疼痛让身体很痛苦，于是Sam就酝酿出一个蠢蛋计划，Djinn。”提到邪物的名称时，Dean露出鄙夷的神情，“Sam想办法抓了只Djinn把我放进保护罩——到处都是大波美女的极乐园——但我甚至没多想，就自杀回到现实。尝试了几次后，他决定将场景再做得逼真一些，于是利用了Mary房子的实景，这回我轻信了一会儿，和妈妈打了几盘拼字游戏，然后又自杀了。”Dean吐字轻巧，仿佛在讲述陌生人的故事，“然后那小子决定把你牵扯进来，让你保护我，劝服我留在梦境里。你知道吗？我当着你的面就切腹了，然后你吓坏了。”猎人脸上的笑容消失了，变得严肃而哀伤，“但是Sam锲而不舍，他不断送你回来劝我，我就不断自杀，刀具、手枪、上吊、大部分是刀具，还炸掉了厨房。你就这么一次次尝试，再一次次看我惨死，直到有一次，我犹豫了，停了下来，你知道为什么吗？”

“我不记得了。”Castiel感到很抱歉，这段记忆已经被一抹而尽。

“你很绝望，不知道有什么办法能阻止我。你站在我面前抓住刀刃，整个手掌都割开了，鲜血不断地流，但眼里只关乎我。你说……”

“我爱你。”不知为何，Castiel似乎早就知道答案。

“是的，你个小傻瓜，你爱我。”笑容重新回到Dean的脸上，“然后我愣住了，彻底石化了，本能地抗拒，但同时，心底的另一种声音朝着自己呐喊，我想我也同样需要你。然后我割断了自己的喉咙。”对于自残的部分，猎人口吻轻巧，或许因为他知道这不是真的，又或许，他不在乎死亡，“这次我从梦境彻底醒了过来，一股莫名的力量让我从床上坐起来，屋内一片昏暗，不知哪儿的力气，我抓住了准备对我再次施加魔法的Djinn，那怪物很吃惊，似乎无法相信一个将死之人哪儿来这么大力气。但随即，伤口的剧痛开始影响我，从虚拟世界回来后，感受特别清晰，被Djinn制服只是时间问题。你了解我的，哪怕还有一口气，我都会抗争到底，死而后已。但我看见了你，双目放空神情涣散地躺在床的另一头，我要告诉你老兄，你的整个胸口几乎裂成了两段，像是用锯木机裁开了一样，都能看见肋骨还有别的什么，我都不知道你怎么还活着。然后我意识到，怪兽的魔法攻击对天使同样有效，甚至更严重，你失去了自愈能力，躺在血泊里痛苦不堪。我想Sam把我们的梦境联系在一起，或者因为天使根本不会做梦，当我醒来时，你也回到了现实世界，承受着巨大的痛苦。”Dean顿了顿，用手指拂过Castiel的面颊，表达着歉意，“我真的太自私了，因为我的自私将我们置于险地，事情可不能这么来，所以我放开了Djinn，重新回到梦境中。”

Castiel陷入了沉默，有太多信息需要消化，更重要的是，Dean的真正意图。     


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丁导的片场幕后揭秘

 

 

“穿上衣服，我带你看些东西。”Dean放开了同伴催促道。

Castiel的眼睛瞥向衣服对方的角落，“这次你还要全程观看吗？”

“当然，又不是什么没见过。”猎人挑挑眉毛。

“如果你再企图从后面抱我，我会生气的。”尽管Castiel已经适应了裸体，还是对Dean时不时吹响的口哨表示抗议。这些年他已经学会如何穿戴整齐，套上风衣转身后，猎人还是没忍住，将领带的活结调整了一下。

 

Castiel跟着Dean在Mary的房间门口停下，后者撇撇头示意进入。猎人拿起了床头柜上的相框，端详许久。“我还没去过妈妈的房间，所以只能揣测女士会保留的东西。”他把相框正面展示给同伴，是兄弟俩小时候的照片，“Mary说她记忆里的我只有四岁，Sammy还是个小不点，眼前这两个男人的样貌一定吓坏了她。她是个坚强的女人，她正在适应新的生活。”说着，Dean拉开了抽屉，从里头拿出了John的日记本，打开了卡扣。“她不得不强行接受缺失的记忆，John已经不在了，两个儿子变成了成年人，还有长达三十年如同恐怖片般的成长故事。”

日记本里夹着一叠新旧不一的照片，Dean迅速地翻看着，然后停留在一张黑白斑驳的相纸上。照片上有五个人，Castiel一眼便认出了轮椅上的Bobby，还有Dean，他们一身戎装拿着猎枪，还有一旁同样装扮的自己。Castiel迟疑了一下，他对照片拍摄的环境没有任何记忆。

“这不是她的记忆，却是她要被迫接受的事实，至少一部分事实。”猎人合上了日记版，轻叹了口气。

 

屋子的女主人正笑盈盈地站在厨房里，桌上放着两杯美式咖啡，和两份培根三明治。

“开始吗？”Dean对着Mary打招呼，从口袋里掏出手机放在料理台上。两人各站一角开始疯狂点击手机的屏幕，游戏配合着激烈的拼字大战发出滑稽的音乐。

“啊，你又赢了。”-“这很简单，如果你坚持做完每周报纸上的填字游戏。”母子温情对话时间。

“去Jody家过个女士之夜，好好看家，爱你们。”飞吻。Mary离开了房子。

“我希望她快乐，享受生活，更重要的是，有自己的生活，而不是勉强去接受死而复生的事实。” Dean对着门口挥了挥手，把注意力重新放到Castiel身上，“咖啡？”

“我不吃东西。”Castiel说完，发现自己又和既定的对话重合了。

“我说你可以吃东西，而且保证尝起来是真正食物的味道。”猎人把碟子推了过去。

Castiel小心翼翼地拿起三明治，以防夹层从面包中间掉落，迟疑了一下，还是放进了嘴里。Dean没有骗他，在口腔中被碾碎的不再是无序的物质分子，而是混合多种味道的奇妙的体感，正如他成为人类时尝到的一样美味。Castiel一边咀嚼一边吃惊地看着Dean，不管对方用了什么魔法，这的确太神奇了。嘴里嚼干净后，他又尝了咖啡，一种苦涩与香醇并存，回味无穷的体验在味蕾间绽放开，强烈的咖啡因刺激让他的心脏收缩了一下，随后又恢复正常。

“很棒吧。”Dean从同伴那里获得肯定后，得意地喝起自己那杯。

 

“走吧，带你出去兜兜风。”Dean拍拍天使的肩膀，朝走廊踱步。

“我们不去客厅吗？”Castiel问，他记得循环的顺序。

“呐，如果你表现好，可以等回来再看Netflix。啊，我骗了你，电视里有Netflix。”

Castiel不在乎Netflix，事实上他已经成功戒掉了看电视的瘾，生活永不停歇，或者真的不会再有时间把新一季《女子监狱》看完。

 

Dean的Impala飞驰在郁郁葱葱的林荫道上，汽车的主人心情大好。他们停在了加油站，这次Castiel跟着Dean去了便利店。和收银员照面时，Castiel不由地脸红了一下，因为在某个循环里，他当着看起来不满二十岁的男孩当众手淫，但愿Dean不要提起这段不堪的轶事拿来取乐。

Dean穿过一排排货架，有条不紊地选购着零食和生活用品，猎人一直讨厌公路旅行，在枯燥的长途驾驶中停下，到加油站的便利店里选购零食犹如饥渴的骆驼发现沙漠绿洲般珍贵。“派！”猎人将装着美食的透明包装展示给同伴看。

结账时，收银员完成了关于“一百公里内不可错过的美味”的推销。

“你不买点什么吗？”Dean回头看着Castiel。

“我没有需要买的。”Castiel认真地回答。

“手纸呢？”Dean还是提到了这个话题，Castiel抿着嘴，恨不得从地缝钻下去。

 

目送着丰满的女店员离开，Dean心满意足地看了眼猪蛋汉堡，用手指推到了一边。

“你不吃吗？”

“已经吃了很多次了，有点烦了。你想吃吗？”

Castiel摇摇头。虽然获得了味蕾感知，但天使对食物的兴趣依旧不大。

“性高潮呢？”Dean继续询问。

“Dean！”Castiel羞愤的抗议道，把头转到了一边。

“好吧好吧，小绒球，别炸毛。”Dean拍了拍餐桌，“下一站。”

 

他们又回到了妓馆，一开门，Castiel就被里头塞满的女性裸体惊到了，不由把眼睛翻向屋顶。空间里充满了人种不同风情迥异的大波女郎，各式各样道具装饰在裸露的身体周围，她们一致朝着进来的两人抛媚眼飞吻。Castiel注意到Chastity也位列其中，还是穿着那套白色半透明的内衣服装。

“Dayenu？”猎人用希伯来语试问。

Castiel铁青着脸，在女郎前簇后拥下重新进入那间放着圆形大床的房间。最后两个混血模样，剪了齐刘海的亚洲女郎留在了房间里，她们用圆润的乳房互相蹭着对方的肌肤，时不时用充满淫欲的表情看向斜靠在床上的男人们。

“你知道我对这不感兴趣。”Castiel无奈地叹了口气，瘫坐在床垫上。

“是的，但我喜欢。”Dean的目光还贪恋地顶着女郎赤裸的上身，“你知道这一路所见所闻的意义吗？”

“都是你喜欢的，Mary、派、乳房。”Castiel提取了部分重点。

“是的，都是我喜欢的。”Dean撑着一侧的胳膊转过身体，“而你就像之前一样，带着这幅臭脸一路陪着，完全不享受。”

“这都是人类喜欢的东西，我可以理解，但不代表也要去享受。”Castiel理性地解释道。

“而这就是问题，你什么都不喜欢，都不享受，干坐在一旁。”

“这是我的问题。”Castiel回答。

“这让我不爽。”Dean不甘示弱，“我怎么忍心在享尽人间极乐的时候，看着你一副臭脸，圣人角度批判我。”

“我没有批判你，你可以做你喜欢的事情。”

“不，”Dean纠正道，“我喜欢的事情，包括让你也开心，一起享受。”

他们四目相接，话题陷入僵局。

“所以你想方设法让我性高潮？”Castiel问，一脸鄙夷。

“嘿，好像这是坏事一样，性高潮可赞了。”Dean扮作无辜，随即又露出坏笑，“想知道细节吗？”

“不。”天使回答地很干脆。

“好吧。”Dean做了个怪腔。眨眼间，屋内缠绵在一起的两句肉体就不见了，换成了白衣女郎Chastity。

“Dean！如果你再来一次……”Castiel已经几近爆发。

“别逼我把你绑起来，你知道这是我的世界，我想怎么样就怎么样。”猎人拿出同样强硬的态度威胁。

Castiel生着闷气靠回软垫，他可不想被五花大绑，给对方机会干出更出格的事情。

“当我享受一轮又一轮的美事时，看你一个人孤零零坐那儿，突然灵机一动，想起了你未完成的事业。”Dean指向Chastity，女郎顺势抛来飞吻，“于是我想让你也发生点什么，因为你怕影响我的情绪再回到现实世界，就任由她上下其手。她扒了你的衣服骑你，给你打飞机，还有其他一些不太合法的事情，但是你特别困惑地躺在那里，什么都没发生。然后我想起你们天使根本没那个……”猎人的暗指再明显不过，他突然绷不住大笑起来，“这绝对是我这辈子见过最滑稽的场面，无论她对你做什么，你就是不勃起，而她还在拼命地打飞机。后来实在看不下去了，”挥手间，Chastity也从房间消失了，“我就问你发生什么了，当然，你什么都不知道，我必须重新计划如何让你享受生活。于是我开始对你进行一系列实验，来测试你的反应。”

Castiel想起之前经历过五花八门的调戏，他的身体或多或少都会做出反应，所以为什么Dean说他完全不起意呢？他疑惑地看向同伴，静待谜底揭开。

“我先让一些女孩碰你，你就跟机器人一样躺着任其摆布，问你什么感觉，你说感觉皮囊受到了挤压，皮囊…受到…挤压？天底下再也找不到这样的冷幽默了。于是我把手掌放在你腹部，问你什么感觉，你说皮肤贴着皮肤，但不挤压。我不得不纠正你，问你有没有感到热量？”

“我感觉到热量了吗？”

“你没有。”Dean一脸失落，“然后我灵机一动，将你的手放在我的身上——没去敏感部位，相信我——然后你的热量就传递过来，感觉非常清晰。我又问你什么感觉，这回你说你感觉到热量了。我再把手放在你身上，你终于有感觉了。于是我得出了结论，我可以将我对事物的感知灌输给你。为了确定这点，我又对你做了别的事……”猎人舔舔嘴唇，露出一丝不易察觉的笑意，“我吻了你。本来我想用女孩来做，但转念一下，这是我的世界，干嘛还要费神创造虚幻的人设呢，于是就亲自动手……嘴，”他纠正了自己，“我亲在了你的嘴上。”

Castiel记得每一次Dean亲吻他的感觉，实实在在，感受强烈，所以那其实是来自Dean接吻时的体验？

“因为是简单的亲吻，没有舌头，你的反应很平静。一开始你不是很愿意被亲，但是又不想违背我的意愿，所以就楞在那里。这种感觉特别不好，我那么投入而你像块木头。”Dean突然推了同伴一把，表达自己的不满，“然后我决定让过程在咸湿一些。既然我可以将自己的经历感受灌输给你，于是第二次尝试时，我开始回忆我生命中最激烈的热吻——当时我刚过十八岁，大部分都是和年纪相仿的女孩亲热，直到在公路的酒吧里遇到Doral，她当时快四十岁了，一个酗酒的老烟枪，但我太精虫上脑了没顾忌那么多。这种有经验的女人是国家瑰宝，我可以向你发誓，她的吻技是我见识过最棒的，既咸湿又稳健，全全掌控，如果不是雪茄熏出来的口臭，体验一定还能更上一层楼。”Dean沉浸在他的奇妙经历里，一脸满足，“所以我想把Dorla给你，让你知道真正的接吻是什么感觉。然后，bang，你就起意了。”胜利的笑容从猎人脸上绽放开，不禁揉了一把同伴的脑袋。

“所以，Doral吻你的时候你起意了？”Castiel分析道。

“我当时才18岁，你知道这个年纪多不容易吗？”Dean辩解着，“不管怎么样，我终于让你的小兄弟工作了。然后我又反复试了几次，深吻、浅吻、法式、还有普通的，你每次都能做出正确的反馈，我简直是大师。”

“但我不记得你亲我时我会有反应，你篡改了我的记忆吗？”

“我当然得抹掉一些片段，不然你得去看心理医生了。”Dean一脸不屑，“总之，我终于教会了你亲吻。我们这个年纪的男人……”他意识到天使的年龄并不是适合人类的计量标准，但还是继续往下说，“不可能一碰就兴奋，所以我就保留了接吻中一些基本的体感反应，不然就穿帮了。初步试验成功后，我开始进一步开发你的兴奋点。”

“乳头？你让我的乳头异常敏感，因为你很敏感，对吗？”

“所有男人的乳头都很敏感！你看的是哪本书？”Dean不喜欢被挑战，“腰冀，这是我个人的问题，每次被人狠抓一下就受不了，我也没办法解释。我觉得这很有趣，所以也希望你感受一下。”

“所以……我高潮的感觉，其实是你高潮时的感觉？”

“呃，一部分。”这次Dean不太肯定，“之前做接吻实验时，我发现你的反应不全然来自我的影响，有一部分是来自你自己， Meg一定是个好老师。”虽然恶魔小姐已经下了地狱，她的事迹还能被永久传颂，“你可以调动出以往经历里对接吻的反馈，只是需要激发一下。以此类推，你的勃起反应也不全是我的影响，是吧，牛仔？”

“仅此一次。”Castiel无力反驳，毕竟是他亲口告诉对方自己的性经历的。“我有个问题，Dean？”

“洗耳恭听。”

“在你给我撸管的时候，我有没有高潮过，我是说，完整的过程。”

“第一，我没有真的要给你撸全套，第二，我觉得你应该知道那是什么感觉。”

“我明白了，你只是挑逗我，然后让我自己来。”现在Castiel回忆起了很多细节。

“只需要一点指导，你就上道了。”Dean露出满意的笑容。

“Dean……”Castiel欲言又止，“你为什么要这么做？更重要的是，为什么让我那么对你？”

“因为我是个大混球，这是我自找的。”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟这种究极抖M谈恋爱还能好么？

 

 

眨眼间，他们回到了Mary的客厅，坐在了长沙发上。

“发生了什么？你做了什么？”Castiel环顾四周，自行车男人从窗外一闪而过。

Dean叹了口气，打开了电视，屏幕上正在播放《权力的游戏》，剧中赤裸的肉体疯狂地交媾，他漠然地看着蠕动的画面开始出神。

“Dean？怎么了？”

“你知道我在地狱待了40年，无论过了多久，这依旧影响着我。给我全权的自由来打造天堂，我却能把它变成地狱。”Dean的神情很漠然，“在我完成了对你的一系列调整后，就拉你埋进了酒池肉林里，假装不在意我们在现实世界中逐渐消亡的事实，我们一起享受快感，享受性高潮。我们快死了，而我无能为力，只能假装快乐中等死，而如此简单的任务，还是搞砸了。不久之后我就崩溃了，开始摧毁自己打造的世界，打破原本完美的假象。我去和Mary当面对质，将她不负责任一走了之留给我的困惑和愤怒一股脑地宣泄出来；我烧了Mary的房子，炸了加油站，把汉堡店里的顾客杀死，包括那个女服务员，在妓院里把每一块肉都干了两遍。然后……”他停了下来，没有再说下去。

Castiel觉得他已经猜到了接下来的故事，“是关于我吗？”

“我不知道我怎么了，说了很多不堪的话。”Dean低下头，“我骂你下贱，装作未经世事的样子，其实比我更沉迷淫欲。而最恶的是……你爱我！你又说了一遍这句话。我终于爆发了，把你按倒开始干。当然我没办法真的干你，所以我将 **Alastair**  在我身上施加过的痛楚灌输给你，让你受到折磨。不管我干什么，你就平静地接受，豪不反抗。精疲力竭后，我自杀了。”他在自己脖子上比划了一下，“再一次回到现实世界，满身是血。在我的反抗下，大概清醒了十多分钟，每一秒都疼痛难忍，我需要痛楚，这让我重新寻找到自己。我看着你，胸口缺了一大块，因为魔法渐渐失效开始大量出血，我不知道你还有多少公升血可以流。然后你也恢复了意识，嘴里喃喃说着什么，很久我都没有听清。我想你是在呼唤我，让我回去，但我不想回去，那个世界已经毁了。最后你终于张开了喉咙，你说……‘救我’！于是我停了下来。”他的目光开始放空，折射着黑暗的色彩，“我是个毁灭者，救不了任何人，触之所及，生灵涂炭。我把你留在毁掉的世界里，又任由你在现实世界中死去，我是魔鬼！”

“Dean。”

“我最终回去了，将世界恢复如新，不但如此，这一次我要让它更完美。我抹掉了你的记忆，撰写个完美的剧本，世界和平，每一天都幸福快乐。但我发现你并不快乐，你失去了目标，特别迷茫，机械式地重复尝试冲出去，每一次尝试的代价，就是在现实中醒来，伤情随之恶化。我不能再看你这样，而且归根结底还是我的过错，于是我创造了这个循环，每一次你感到不快乐，想逃离时，我们就重头来过，直到完美。”绿眸子依旧黯淡，对着自己摇摇头，“但我还是太自大了，生活是个婊子。无论我多努力地给你创造条件，你又变成了块木头，不哭不笑，随时预备着下一次世界末日。”

“我不需要快乐，我只希望你安全。”Castiel握住同伴的胳膊，这是他第一次主动做出亲密的动作。

“这就是个死结，除非有人肯放手。”Dean把手掌按在天使的手背上，“反正我们都快死了，而天下依旧大乱，管它呢，容我一息尚存，做最后一件事弥补对你犯下的过错。”

“没关系的，Dean。”

“我很介意！我介意自己伤害了你，所以这次要拨乱反正。”猎人的脸凑了过去，在很近的地方端详他的天使，Castiel垂下眼睛，似乎知道了来者的企图。他们的嘴唇交合在一起，在缓慢的节奏中相互安慰，这是个简单的吻，没有再进一步。“你是个接吻的好手，Cas，该给你颁个奖，我发现我真的很享受吻你的感觉。要教会你这块木头真的很困难，我爱你，还希望你爱自己，而我们走了很多歧途。”

“这是你的世界，你可以做任何事。”

“我想为你做任何事。”Dean又浅吻了一次，满意地欣赏吻痕略过的地方。

“你没在影响我是吗？”Castiel感觉分身有了反应。

“没有，我保证。”Dean略显惊喜地把目光放在同一块地方，“我从循环里学习到的，是放手让你追逐快乐，适当的时候施以推手。”说着，把手按了上去。猎人知道同伴不会拒绝，他可以自由发挥。

“我对你做的事情，很糟糕。” Castiel看着自己的分身在Dean的手里慢慢鼓胀，心思却在别的地方，不堪的画面还在的脑海里回闪，“Dean，告诉我，你是在惩罚自己对吗？”

“为什么这么想？”Dean突然笑了，那种为了掩饰谎言特有的反应，依旧忙于手里的活计。

“整件事不只是让我爽，同时你在惩罚自己。”Castiel拿开了对方的手，“你从不让我单独手淫，不断激怒我好让我对你不再抱有愧疚，甚至对你残忍行事，这就是你的目的。”

“哪儿有的事。”Dean笑得很勉强，“你还要不要，不来我就看电视了。”电视机的音量突然变大了一些。

“多典型，你简直不可思议。”Castiel摇了摇头。

“嘿，黑水之战，我最喜欢的一集，都死光光。”Dean摆正了坐姿，对着屏幕上闪烁的亮光，两人陷入了沉默。

 

“就这么完了，真没意思。”Dean打了个哈欠，关掉了电视，起身时又问，“你来吗？”

Castiel有气无力地看着同伴，“你可以重置循环，这样又是早上了。”

“我没看出重置的必要。”

“你说我不快乐的话，循环就会重置，那我现在很不高兴。”Castiel盯着电视机，仿佛屏幕上还有画面。

“你只是在闹情绪，来吧，再陪我一会儿。”

Castiel没有反抗，被拽着胳膊从沙发提了起来，Dean有他的道理，重置与否，他们还困在一起。他以为同伴会去房间，但Dean却要往相反方向的大门走，于是两个人撞了个满怀， Castiel跌在了猎人怀里。

“呐。”Dean对Castiel挑了挑眉，“那个可以再等等。”

“混球！”Castiel翻了个白眼。

 

“我们要去哪儿？”Castiel站在人行道上，周围已经全黑了。

“上车，到了就知道了。”Dean掏出车钥匙。

“你知道吗，Dean。”Castiel很不耐烦，“介于你是这里的上帝…”提到父亲的名字时天使还是会犹豫，“为什么不直接把我们瞬移过去，或者把场景瞬移过来，还要费劲开车呢？”

“带Baby兜风，是我的乐趣，谁都不能夺走这份快乐，快把你尊贵的屁股挪过来！”Dean走到Impala侧边，拍了拍车顶。

一路上他们都没有讲话， Castiel习惯安安静静坐在Impala里，随着驾驶座的人决定去向，这是长久以来默认的规矩。Dean打开了电台，Air Supply之夜，猎人兴致不错，开始跟着歌曲哼哼，我如此缺失爱的怜顾~失去你让我迷失~歌词如此唱道，Dean对这首歌有特殊的偏爱。

“我有时会好奇你们天使平日捧着竖琴会唱什么，这个才是经典，你听过这首歌吗？”

“Metatron在我脑海里存了一份，我知道这首歌。”Castiel想起天堂的前书记员对人类音乐的溢美之词。

“那混蛋有点墨水，有一句说一句。”Dean已经不在意被此人杀死过的往事，他客观地评价道。“有时并不是一首歌多好听，而是你聆听它时的情绪，我想你可能不太能体会。”

“你可以把你的体会传过来，你不是一直这么干吗？”Castiel看着窗外模糊的地平线，他们已经跑在郊外的公路上。

“我要你发觉自己的感知，我知道你能做到。”

Castiel知道Dean没在影响自己，感觉是自己的——混杂着悲伤、失落，绝望之后抓紧最后一丝契机的挣扎，而这些都与最初的愿景背道而驰，他无法真正的快乐，Dean也是，他们鼓励对方坚持下去，强作欢颜地否认真实感受。他们爱着彼此，却无法将这种爱转化成快乐。

 

Impala停在了一片开阔的草坪上， Castiel随着同伴下车，周遭一片漆黑，唯有头顶无垠的苍穹。猎人去车尾打开了后备箱，提着一只装着各式各样烟花筒的篮筐朝着草坪远处走。Dean撇撇头，示意同伴跟上。

“这是哪里？”

“你知道我死了很多次，上天堂，又给踹了下来。你记得Joshua 吗？花园，之类的……然后你们故意没有清除那次的记忆。” 这是Dean对天堂唯一有记忆的一次，多亏了混蛋天使们要让他知道上帝根本不想阻止天启。猎人蹲在草地上，抽出碗口粗的棒状烟花筒，将尖端插在土里。 “这是我的天堂，我死后会出现的地方。1996年7月4日，生命中最好的一夜。”

“我明白了。”Castiel不明白，只是由着Dean继续他的美梦。

猎人用打火机点燃了导火线，火星沿着线头燃烧，最后进入喷射口。一串带着爆裂闪烁的花火如入焰的巨龙从管筒里射出，巨龙含着耀眼的火球直冲云霄，在黑暗的夜幕下绽放绚丽夺目的色彩。随着其他管筒被点燃，更多的烟花窜出，将夜空泼洒成令人入迷的画卷。Dean将一支较为细小的手持式管筒递给Castiel，并示意对方把导火线伸过来便于点燃。无数的小火星从喷射口冒出，伴随着噼噼啪啪的响声，一束束火花从他们身边射出。空气中弥漫着硝化物分解后刺鼻的气味，Dean保留了燃放烟花的细节，好让场景更为逼真。随着烟火的燃尽，周围又渐渐黯淡下来，轻风拂面，烟味也随之而去。

“觉得怎么样？”，Dean仰面回味着方才的画面，神情如此入迷。

“很美。”Castiel淡然地回答。

“你知道这一刻重复多少次？”不等同伴回答，猎人便自问自答，“多到数不清。”然后他回头对着Castiel展露久违的笑容，“和你在一起。”

Castiel避开了Dean的目光，低头看着手里燃尽的烟火管，对此毫无记忆。

“每一次我搞砸了，到了无法收场的地步，都会带你来这儿，来到我生命中最美妙的时刻，以此作为补偿。每一次你都会原谅我，你说……”

“没关系的，Dean。”Castiel知道自己会说什么。

Dean点点头，走到Castiel身边，“你是世界上最大的蠢货，Cas。”他抽走了烟火管，站到了天使的“个人空间”里，“无论我对你做过什么，都被轻易地原谅，让我全身而退，不用负任何责任。我甚至不能惩罚自己，因为这同样伤害了你，这比肉体上的折磨更深，于是我妥协了，发誓不会再做自残的事情，我也将恪守诺言。内心深处，我知道自己不配拥有你的谅解，”他握起Castiel的手掌放在自己胸口，“我要你惩罚我，我需要赎罪，我需要这个。你不会以为自此之前我们没走到过这步吧，你的呆脑瓜可以想通。我尝遍了各种办法扭曲事实来影响你，让你放手惩罚我，有几次你真的很残忍。然后看着你，我的天使，在暴虐之后突然放弃，重新陷入自责。这时我就会情不自禁地想补偿你，挽救我们支离破碎的关系，每一次我都会带你来这儿，这是我们的终点。”

Castiel说不出话来，真相并没有让他释怀，Dean是对的，这就是他们的终点。

“容我剧透一下，”Dean的双手捧住了天使的脸，“我会吻你，你也回吻我，我们重归于好。”

“我不想重新来过，我只想要你。”蓝眸子在眼眶中晃动着。

“我们总是从新来过，误解、伤害、自残，还会依次上演，像个循坏的怪圈，事情只能如此。闭上眼睛，我要让你感觉更好。”

Castiel闭上了眼睛，他从没有像此时此刻般贪婪索取，唇齿舔舐间隐约的快感伴随势不可挡的内心崩塌让彼此身陷在对方的怀抱中。这是结束

 

 

……

 

 

Castiel从噩梦中醒来过来，没有任何记忆。

 

 

……

 

 

“我爱你，Cas，这是我们的终点。”

 

 

……

 

 

醒来。

 

 

……

 

终点。

 

 

……

 

 

“我觉得Sam成功了，我能感觉到。”Castiel摸着胸口，现实世界中裂口的位置。

“感觉？你不应该有感觉，你在我的梦里。”Dean疑惑地看着同伴，神情变得紧张。

“对不起，Dean，我撒谎了，我想办法偷偷和现实世界做了联结，好知道自己在那里的状况。”

“你是说，你能实际感觉到自己的伤？这么长时间一直默默忍着？”Dean推了Castiel的肩膀，让对方直视自己。

“没关系的，我在自愈，再有一会儿我就恢复了。”Castiel抬起眼睛，蓝眼睛闪烁着光芒，“我们得救了，我可以救你了。”

“所以……我们可以离开了？”猎人半张着嘴。

“是的！”Castiel激动地抓住对方的臂膀，但后者陷入了沉默，“这是好事。怎么了，Dean？”

“Cas？”说话人很犹豫，“在我们离开前，答应我一件事。”

“任何事。”

“清除我的记忆，全部的。”

Castiel点点头，向朋友做出了保证。

Dean突然轻松下来，他将手指落在对方抓着自己的手背上，一丝邪念从脑海里闪过，“你想最后来一次吗？”

“Dean！”

 

 

——

 

 

（完）

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家的阅读围观，我一直都喜欢loop框架的故事，于是自给自足撸了一个。  
> 开放式结尾，loop里发生的事情，就留在loop里吧，不要随便跟外人说。


End file.
